The Only Exception
by XxCantBeAnyoneButMexX
Summary: Jasper Whitlock doesnt think that love exists. Alice Cullen doesnt think that love exists for her. What happens when Jasper the human meets Alice the Vampire after moving to Forks. Same story as before I've just changed my penname from MandMgirl to this.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first chapter in this story. I dont know how it is but i hope its good:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

JPOV.

SLAM!

The moving van closed and started down the street. I sighed and I got into the passenger seat with my mother. We were moving to Forks Washington.

My mom and dad had just divorced two months ago, and after gaining full custody of me off we go. I knew we were going to move for a while now. But that didn't mean I had to like it.

I love Texas. The heat, the city of Huston, and the girl I have been dieing to ask out for the past two years, Maria.

_Five days later_ **(That's how long I am making the drive take. I don't really know how long it would take.)**

I was in charge of driving because my mom was to tired. I pulled up to the house we were going to be living in. It was a nice house, two stories. It was a tan color with a large flower garden in the front, right be hind the flower garden was a wrap around porch. The moving van was already at the house and bringing our stuff inside.

It was only Saturday so I had to days to unpack and get used to the town before I had to go to school. What…fun.

"Jasper?" My mother said.

"What's up ma?" I know that I sounded a little mad. She probably thought that I hated her for making me move here. I wasn't mad. In Texas I wasn't popular I only had one good friend, and we weren't that close. I guess I was only mad because of the divorce.

"Well because of my job I will have to leave in the morning before you most days." Mom had gotten a job at the hospital she was a nurse. She started work tomorrow, so she was unpacking as much as she could today.

"I will just walk to school mom, it's only 3 miles away."

"No that's not what I am getting at. You know how we have always had money?" Did I mention that my dad had money, a lot of money. When my mom and dad were still together we had enough money that I got whatever I wanted. I mean anything and everything I wanted.

"Yes mom. I know we have money."

"Well when I finish unpacking a little I want me and you to go pick out a car."

"I didn't know you needed a new car mom." "The car wont be for me. Its going to be for you." Wow, I was getting a new car.

"Okay mom just call me I'm going to go unpack my room some."

I went up to my new room. It was my style. It had all the stuff that a normal room had, bed, dresser, closet, desk, and bed stand. But in this house I also had a bathroom, flat screen TV, state of the art laptop, and entertainment center.

I had just started to unpack my cloths when my mom called me. I went down stairs and she told me that the closest car shop was in Port Angles which was an hour away.

Car shopping didn't take long. I knew what car I wanted. My best friend Peter had wanted one for a long time. I found it in no time. It was the Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster. I had been looking at the car for a while.

After car shopping my mom and I went out for dinner. After dinner we went home. By the time we got home it was almost 11:30 so my mom went off to bed because she had work at eight the next morning.

When I woke up the next morning there was a note for my mom on the table.

_Jasper,_

_I know this is a lot to ask, but you have done this with me enough to know what to look for. Would you run to the grocery store and get some groceries. While you are out you can also take the chance to look around the town some._

_Thank you and Love you_

_Mom_

Well that told me I wouldn't be sitting around doing nothing all day. I decided to get started because it was already noon. I went up stairs a quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a Hollister sweatshirt, then went out to my car.

It took about five minuets to find the school, and another twenty to see the rest of the town. Wow, I really live in the middle of no where. The grocery store was nice though. Quiet and you couldn't tell it was raining.

As I was walking down the dairy section I turned a corner and almost ran into a man about 20 and his girlfriend. They looked so happy together. It was gross, there is no such thing as love. I learned that the hard way from my mother and father.

I didn't know what time it was when I walked out of the grocery store. It must have been late though because just as I was walking out I got a text message. I looked at it, it was from my mom.

_Jasper are you at the grocery store?_

I quickly texted back saying I was on the way home now.

The rest of the night was uneventful. I got to hook up the TV in the living room because my mom didn't know how to. Before I knew it I was getting ready for bed.

School, that was all I could think before I went to sleep. School, the only thing I can think of to go on with that is….hell.

I got to school early, but that was good because the stupid receptionist wouldn't just give me my schedule she had to lecture me on all of the school rules as well.

When I finally got out of the office I drove over to the student parking lot. Wow, I have the second nicest car here. I was only beaten out by a Bugatti Veyron. I headed off to class where most of the kids stared at me. Great, it was only the first day of school and people already thought that I was crazy.

"Hey, your new here right?" I looked up to see a kid with blonde hair, blue eyes, and his hair all in spikes. He looked like the over friendly helpful type.

"Yes, my names Jasper Whitlock. Its nice to meet you."

"Names Mike Newton. Nice to meet you too. What class you go next?"

"I have Spanish next." I answered.

"Cool. What's you entire days schedule?"

"Math, Spanish, Bio, Gym, Lunch, English, and then History."

"Awesome you have math, and lunch with me. Speaking of lunch you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch today?"

"Sure. See you then."

The day seemed to go by very quickly until I got to lunch. All the classes were the same. I told the teacher who I was, people stared at me. One person was brave enough to talk to me. The bright side was the gym teacher had to order another gym uniform for me so I didn't have to play for at least a week.

"Jasper over here!" I looked up from my lunch tray to see Mike flagging me down to come sit with him. He introduced me to all of his friends but I dint remember the names of any of them.

We were talking when and laughing when the door opened. I turned to look and see who was walking in and some of the most beautiful people were making their way through the door.

"Who are they?" I asked Mike, he looked up and knew who I was talking about in a second.

"Those are the Cullens and Hale." He looked at the first two that walked in. "The big guy, his name is Emmett Cullen, and the gorgeous Blonde one is Rosalie Hale." Emmett looked scary but otherwise like a cool guy. Then Rosalie, she was perfect but there was something about her that set me off. She looked, sort of bitchy.

"The bronze haired guy is Edward Cullen, and the other beautiful brunet is Isabella Swan." Edward looked like he could be a nice guy, but he made me think of someone who thinks that they know it all. Just as I thought that Edward turned and gave me a look, it didn't scare me it looked more like he thought I was funny. Isabella looked like someone who would be kind and nice anyone would be happy to know her.

"The really short black haired one right there. Her names Alice Cullen. She can be really weird. I know she is super beautiful but don't even try her brothers are super protective and I don't think she will date anyone."

The way mike said this made me think that he had been turned down many times. Alice, she was the most beautiful girl at that table. She was perfect in everyway, the way she moved made her look like she was a dancer.

For some reason I felt the need to get to know her. Like there was something that only she could do for me.

* * *

**Well there it is. The first chapter of my new story. I hope ya'll like it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm super sorry that it took so long! I had to do some summer reading for and AP class.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters i only own the plot of this story**

* * *

APOV

"Come on Eddie!" Emmett was at it again. Not a big surprise it was a Friday and sunny which meant no school.

"Emmett I will not under any circumstance model in Bella's cloths." Edward responded.

"Yeah, Emmett if he is going to model women's cloths at least let him wear cloths of someone with style." I had to do it. I know its going to make both Edward and Bella mad though.

"I heard that Alice!" Bella yelled well not really yelled more talked at a human level from upstairs. "Anyways didn't you take me shopping and pick out my entire wardrobe?"

"Bella you know I only did that because I know what Edward likes you in." I said back. "I'm going hunting." I said to no in particular.

I ran out the door and into the woods. I had only been gone about an hour when I found a bear. I quickly leapt onto the bear and drained it of blood completely. Emmett was going to be mad when he finds out that I drank from a bear. Just as I was about to head back I got a text from Rosalie.

Just to warn you before you get home all the couples are going to be busy…in our rooms.

Great. Now I cant go home. I learned never to go home when they are all…spending couple time. I was the only single person in my family. All my brothers and sisters have found their mates. Edward is with Bella, Emmett is with Rosalie, and my parents Carlisle is with Esme.

I love my family, and the fact that they are the only people I can truly be myself around was a plus. With all of us being vampires we couldn't get close to many people but other vampires.

_Hey Edward, when the coast is clear for me to come home have someone text or call me please! _I thought to Edward when I was close enough for him to hear my thoughts.

I have most of the night to do what I want. I could go talk to one of the wolfs that were Bella's friends. Well not anymore they don't like her all the much…except for Jacob. He doesn't like her all that much anymore because he is now a wolf to.

I ran the border for a while I have nothing better to do.

"Hey! Leech what do you think you are doing!" I looked up and saw one of the wolfs. I don't know which one in human form.

"I am running along the border while the rest of my family spends time together."

"Why cant you spend time with them too? Which one are you anyways?"

"My name is Alice, and I cant spend time with them when they are all in bed with their mates. Its just a little wrong." Take that you stupid dog who thinks they know everything!

"Okay Alice just make sure you honor the treaty." Yeah, yeah. This has to be same he is the only one who would constantly remind me of the treaty.

" I will Sam." He looked shocked. I don't know why he was shocked, but he was.

"How did you know I was Sam?"

"Easy all the other wolfs would have tried to pick a fight with me. You don't want to break the treaty so you wont."

"Okay then. Well bye then."

With that I took off at vamp speed. It was so much faster and more fun than human speed. I was running for about five minuets when I felt myself slipping into a vision.

_I was standing in the parking lot wait for someone. I was jumping up and down excited. Then I saw it his car! It was a Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster. A boy got out he had blonde curly hair and was in all black. He looked so handsome. I walked over to him._

With that the vision was over I had no idea what it meant. The boy though I had a feeling that he was important somehow to my life.

I sat there for hours just thinking about this boy. He was handsome he had muscles, and was beautiful. I wonder why I was going to talk to this boy. Was he some sort of threat to my family? Was he just a friend that I made and was going to have to leave because he cant know I never age? As I was thinking through everything my phone went off. It was a text from Edward.

It's safeJ 

With that I headed back home. When I walked through the door I was thinking of the vision and Edwards head snapped up.

"Who is he?" He asked. The entire family was in the living room and they all looked at him confused.

"I don't know. Maybe he is the new kid starting school on Monday."

"Alice, Edward do you mind telling the rest of the family what is going on?" My mom Esme asked.

"Sorry mom. I had a vision while I was out and I cant figure it out. And as far as I can tell neither can Edward." I explained. Esme's eyes filled with joy and hope.

"Maybe this boy is your mate!" She squealed happily. I didn't want to get my hopes up that this guy was who I was going to be in love with for all of eternity.

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur and before I knew it was Monday. I was super excited because they were letting me drive my Bugatti Veyron. I am absolutely in love with this car! It's my second favorite.

It seemed like forever before lunch finally came around. When I sat down Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie were all laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked playing with the food on my plate that I knew I wasn't going to eat.

"Mike is telling the new kid all about our family." Just after Emmett answered I heard mike start going on about me.

"The really short black haired one right there. Her names Alice Cullen. She can be really weird. I know she is super beautiful but don't even try her brothers are super protective and I don't think she will date anyone."

I had to laugh at the way he said this because I have turned him down many times and you could hear the rejection in his voice.

I looked down and decided the best way to make it seem like I wasn't looking at the new kid was to go get a drink. So I walked to the machine and bought a water. As I was walking back I saw him. He was the guy from my vision.

_Edward. Its him_ I thought to my brother. He looked up and shock crossed his face and I knew he recognized him.

_I really want to talk to him and see why I walked towards him._ After I thought that I looked at Bella and she put her shield around my head.

"Yo Eddie! What's the new kid thinking about?" Emmett the only person to call Edward Eddie asked.

"1 don't call me Eddie and he is thinking that there is something Alice is going to do for him that no one else is or will ever be able to do."

"What does that mean?" Of course Bella had to be curious.

"Bella love it means that he plans on getting to know our Alice." Edward smiled and right as I was about to say something Edward continued. "We should all go to class."

I stood up and dumped my tray then I headed towards English. I always sit alone in English so when the door opened I didn't pay much attention until chair next to me moved. I looked up and there was the new kid, the kid from my vision. I smiled at him and he smile back.

"What is the hot new kid doing sitting next to that freak!" One of the girls in the front of the room asked.

"Hi my name is Alice. Alice Cullen." I said. If the new kid was going to sit near me I should at least be nice to him right? Well and I really, really, want to get to know him. Well why I would walk toward him like he was the best thing in the world.

"Nice to meet you Alice. My name is Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." He had the most beautiful voice. It was deep and husky but at a southern accent, it almost sounded like he was trying to hide it.

"Are you from somewhere in the south Jasper?"

"Yes, I'm from Huston Texas." The look on his face almost looked like longing.

"Do you miss Texas?"

"Yes I miss it a lot."

I was about to answer back to him when the teacher started class. We were learning about Romeo and Juliet. I had learned about this play many times and already knew it by heart.

After one of the most boring hours of my life class was dismissed.

"What class do you have next Jasper?"

"I have history. What about you?" Yes! We have the same class!

"I have history as well. Would you like to walk with me?"

"Sound wonderful." With that we started walking towards history. I looked into the future quickly but all I saw was that we were going to learn about the civil war today.

"Alice?" Jasper looked concerned. Why would he be concerned?

"Yes?"

"You just stopped randomly and stared into space. Are you alright." Damn I forgot I did that while having a vision.

"I have a medical condition that causes me to do that sometimes. Its why my brothers are so concerned about me."

Great now I have to explain to Emmett, Edward, Bella and Rosalie about how I have a "medical condition" I am such an idiot.

"Oh, so its nothing to get overly worried about?" He looked like he had calmed down some.

"Yep. But don't tell anyone around school about it I don't want it going around." As I said this we walked into history. I sat down in my seat while Jasper went and got his paper signed by the teacher. When he came to sit down by me he looked my hyper than well than I normally do.

"What are you so excited about?" I said laughing.

"We are going to learn about the civil war. I love the civil war!"

"Well you are going to love this class then wont you?"

He just nodded to me because the teacher had started class. I watched him out of the corner of my eye the entire class. Every time I looked at him he seemed to be hanging on the teachers every word.

When the final bell rang I was super happy. I was then shocked to find out that I was also some what sad. I had no reason to be sad. Did I?

I walked out to the parking lot with Jasper.

"Bye see you tomorrow!"

"Bye miss Alice."

The second he was gone I felt like at part of me was missing. There was just something about this boy that made me feel…human.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 2! I hoped you like it! Please review! And tell me what you think, what should i change add or keep! Thank you:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long! I was freaking out when i saw i never updated! School, and Drama club have me going crazyy. Well i hope you like this chapter! Oh, I almost forgot! Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, Added the story/me to their favorites, and added to story alerts your the best! **

* * *

JPOV

I cant believe it! Alice Cullen decided today that she was going to talk to me! Okay, I know I sound like a teenage girl but its just so exciting from what I've herd she doesn't talk to many people out side of her family. Okay thoughts back on track Jasper. What did your mother want you to do when you got home?

My phone vibrated.

_Jasper,_

_I just have a feeling you forgot what I wanted you to do when you got home today. Can you finish unpacking your room and write down all the new cloths we are going to need to get you? Thank you. Don't text back Dr. Cullen will kill me if he sees me on my phone _

_Love you! _

_Mom. _

What cloths I need….hmm. I walked over to my closet and looked. I need a lot. Almost all of my cloths are shorts and T-shirts. So my list of cloths needed Pants, sweatshirts, and long sleeved shirts. Well that took all of 5 minuets. I spent the rest of the night unpacking my room. That took until 11:30. After unpacking I was ready for bed!

The next morning I was excited when I woke up. I wanted to say I was excited because it was Friday. If I was telling myself the truth I would say it was because of Alice. I don't want to fall for Alice. If I fall for a girl then I will just get hurt. I need to control myself.

KNOCK KNOCK

I jumped and looked out the window in my car. I have been so lost in my own thoughts I didn't realize I'd gone to school. Alice was outside the window looking worried. I opened the window.

"Alice? Is everything okay?"

"Jasper I think we should ditch school today." Alice kept looking around nervously like something bad was going to happen.

"Alice why do we need to skip school today?"

"I just have a bad feeling about today."

I opened my mouth to answer when all of the sudden shots ran out. Alice's eyes went black. She looked at me wide eyed.

"Jasper you have to listen to everything that I say very carefully. Do you understand?" I was freaking out by this point so all I could do was nod. There was a crazy shooter in the parking lot and Alice was standing out in the open not looking worried about herself a bit. All the other cars in the parking lot were empty I looked at the clock and saw it was 11. Classes had started three hours ago and I was late to school!

"Jasper you need to stay behind me or my family at all times. Don't ask questions we will be fine." she said. "Its not like a bullet would hurt us." She added under her breath I don't think I was supposed to hear her.

Wait, what does she mean she wont be hurt. Does she wear bullet proof armor under her cloths or something.

"Well look at this beautiful little prize I've found myself." A mean hard voice said. I recognized the guy he has had police all over the country looking for him. I just cant remember his name.

"Sir, I would advise you to stay away from me. My brothers and sisters can be very mean when need be."

The man just laughed. "They aint nothing I cant control with my little Bethany here." he said holding up his gun.

I was looking everywhere trying to find a way out. Then I saw Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Rosalie coming across the parking lot. To say they looked pissed would be an understatement.

"I would step away from my little sister if I was you." Emmett said in such a clam voice I don't think it could have been more frightening. Every time I had seen Emmett around or heard anything come from his mouth he had seemed like a very calm and friendly guy. With him standing in front of me now her looked like a….vampire. I know they don't exist but still that's what he looked like.

"And what are ya gonna do if I don't?"

"I'm going to rip you apart with my bare hands that's what." Just as Emmett was giving threat the man looked over at Rosalie. She was putting her cell phone into her pocket looking bored as hell.

"Now little missy. I'm goin' to have to kill you now you know that right?"

Rosalie looked up shocked. "You want to kill me for calling my hairdresser and telling her that I need a hair cut because I found a split end?"

"You expect me to believe that you really don't fear for your life? Because if I were you I would be begging for me not to shoot you."

"Go ahead and shoot me then. I bet you the second you pull the trigger that my boyfriend will kill you. Alice and Bella too well Alice's brother but still either way you will be dead."

Everything happened very fast then. The gun man put his gun to Alice's head. I head a gun shot and then the man was down on the ground and Alice was standing there perfectly fine. The gun was on the ground in pieces. Edward was laughing while Emmett was sitting on the gun man calling 911.

"Jasper are you okay?" I think it was Bella was looking at me worried. At the moment I couldn't tell you who was who. Where had the shot I'd herd go?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is anyone hurt?"

"No everyone is fine well I'm going to go. I'm sure Alice wants to talk to you." Before I could respond she was walking over to Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward.

I got out of the car and walked over to Alice.

"Alice are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just that jerk ruined my new jacket! I could just kill him!" I burst out laughing. Really you have a gun to your head and your life on the line and when its over all you worry about is your clothing.

"Well I'm glad your okay. I was getting worried." I was going to say more but the sound of sirens was to loud for me to be heard over.

When the police came in and saw Emmett sitting on the gun man their faces were priceless. Police all over the country have been looking for this guy for over a year and a group of teenagers stop him. If I hadn't been a part of it I would have found it funny too.

Of course all of us had to be questioned. I told my part of the story and they told me when they where done here I could go home I was excused from the rest of the day at school. I checked my phone while waiting and saw that I had 97 missed calls from my mom. I called her back.

"Jasper! Thank go I was worried sick!" My mom was freaking out on the other line.

"Me and Dr. Cullen heard that our children where out in the parking lot while all this was going on and freaked. Well Dr. Cullen had better control over him self. I was just waiting for you to come in on a stretcher!"

"Mom. I'm fine Emmett and Edward brought him down. Emmett sat on him it was rather funny."

I was on the phone with my mother more most of the time the police where there and was shocked to see Alice was standing waiting for me to finish my conversation.

"It was rather funny to see my brother sitting on him wasn't it?" Alice said.

"Yes I would say that it was hah."

"Jasper do you think that I could have your number so I can text you and tell you not to come next time I have a bad feeling." She wanted my phone number!

"Yeah." I gave her my number and she gave me hers.

We talked about random things for a while then the police let us go home. The entire drive home all I could think about was the bullet. Where did it go and how did he miss Alice. There is something abnormal about them and I am going to find out what it is.

* * *

**That was this chapter i really hoped you like it! Please review! I will work hard to get a new update sometime soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am super amazingly sorry! I never ment to take this long to update! Well here is the next chapter and i hope you like it! :) **

* * *

APOV

After I got back to the house Esme was freaking out.

"You guys where in a shooting! Were there humans around? Did anyone get shot!" I started laughing. Sure I was shot but it wasn't like it effected me at all. When you're a vampire the only things that can hurt you are other vampires, fire, and the damn mutts over in La Push.

"Calm down Esme. No one that could be hurt was shot." Was Emmett's oh so well though out reply.

"What do you mean no one that could be hurt?" Esme said in a deathly calm voice. Just as I was about to answer her Carlisle came home from work. I knew we were in trouble then.

"Esme what are we talking about? Did you hear about the school shooting?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I heard plenty about the school shooting. Our kids where involved in it with one other person."

"Calm down mom. The only person shot was me, and it's not like it could have hurt me." I said, big mistake. Esme looked like she was going to kill! Carlisle did too.

"Who was the other person involved in the shooting as in the other witness. The news said their was 3 people and they are going to release names at….oh, look they are supposed to release the names now. Why don't we watch?"

With that Carlisle turned on the local new channel and it was in the middle of telling us it was going to rain…again. Then after about 30 seconds the story we had been waiting for came on.

"As we promised we will no release the name of the students attacked in today's school shooting. All students were seniors at Forks High school. The students were Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, and Jasper Whitlock. It is reported that only one shot was fired. The shot fired supposedly missed all six students." The reporter kept going on about the shooting. Carlisle then shut the TV off.

"Jasper Whitlock. As in the boy Alice is always worrying about? I work with his mother at the hospital she is a very nice woman." Carlisle said. Esme just looked worried.

"Okay, I want the whole story what happened?" Esme was not going to give up until we told her the entire story.

"Well I had a vision of what was going to happen and was trying to persuade Jasper to leave school. Skip or something I didn't really know or care he just had to get out. Then the gun man got there. Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie all came and helped me distract him. He put the gun to my head and shot but Emmett moved fast enough that he was sitting on him and his gun flew to the ground and Edward smashed it. It all happened very fast so it seemed like he missed me."

Esme calmed down after that and we realized how late it was and all started to get ready for school.

I was sitting in my car waiting for Jasper to get to school so I could see how he was. I thought I was going to go crazy until I saw his car pull into the lot. He saw my car and came and parked next to me.

"Hey Jasper!" I said cheerfully when he got out of the car.

"Hey." Jasper looked a little down. I don't know why but it worried me.

"Are you okay? You look down."

"I'm fine. Just got into a fight with my mom about coming to school today and I feel bad about it."

"She wanted you to go to school and she didn't want you too?" That would be something a teenager would argue about with his mom right?

"No she wanted me to stay home because of what happened yesterday and I told her that what happened wasn't going to stop me from living my life. I also said a lot of very mean and hurtful things to her." Wow, a boy who wants to come to school. That is one I have never heard of.

He said mean things to his mother? Well I don't know her but I know she loves him. So she is going to forgive him.

"Your mom will forgive you don't worry. The bell is going to ring soon though so we better head towards class. I'll see you in class."

The day seemed to drag then finally it was time for history. My class with Jasper. It made everything seem better because he always seemed to put me in a better mood.

Fifteen minuets into class Jasper never showed. I don't want to look into the future because that would draw to much attention to me. Wait, I know. I'll just text him.

_Hey Jasper,_

_It's Alice. I was just wondering where you are since your not in class._

I sent that text and then waited. It took him five minuets and before I got a text back. When I felt my phone vibrate I heard myself let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_Sorry. I'm at the hospital. My mom got into a car accident she is going into surgery in an hour. _

Oh my. Why didn't I look into the future and see that was going to happen. She could be seriously hurt or worse! She could die!

The teacher put a movie into the DVD player we were going to watch a movie on the civil war. Its safe to look into the future now.

_I was walking through the door to Jasper's house with him. _

"_Mom?" _

"_In the kitchen Jasper!" _

_We walked into the kitchen and there was Jaspers mom healthy and very energized. _

Okay, I don't need to worry Jaspers mom is going to be okay.

Right after school I drove to the hospital. Carlisle will know what is going on. I walked straight to his office. The only problem was, he wasn't there. I walked out to the nurses station.

"Do you know where my father is?" I asked the nurse there.

"What is his name I can tell you what room he is in then." She must not know that my dad works her. Most of the nurses remember him, because he is very good looking.

"My father is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, I'm Alice Cullen." A look of shock covered the poor nurses face.

"Dr. Cullen is in surgery if you go wait in the surgery waiting room I'm she he will be able to see you when he is done."

"Okay thank you!"

When I turned the corner to the waiting room there was only one other person in the room. I knew who the person was without smelling his scent. I know who he was just by looking at the back of his head. It was Jasper. I walked over and sat by him.

"How are you?" I asked. Jasper looked up shocked.

"I've been better. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to my father, but when I talked to the nurse she said he was in surgery so I had to wait for him in here. I guess my father is the one in charge of your mothers surgery."

"Oh." Jasper was freaking out. You could see it in his eyes. I could even feel his pain.

"Jasper your mom is going to be fine. I know it for a fact, and no one has ever dared bet against me before."

"Is this like your feeling something bad was going to happen. But this time you have a feeling something good is going to happen?"

I couldn't help but laugh, the look on his face was so funny. "Yes. Just like that feeling I had." I said in between laughs.

"Alice can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course." I said some what cautiously.

" What made you want to become my friend? From what I've been told you don't talk to many people outside of your family." That was actually a very good question.

"Jasper the answer to that question is I don't really know. I guess I just felt a connection like I should get to know you. I also felt you might be the one person who may become close enough to me that I will get to tell you everything about me."

Jasper was just about to ask me another question when the doors opened. Both of out heads shot up and there was Carlisle walking out having just taken off his scrubs.

"Mr. Whitlock I am happy to inform you that your mother will be fine. She needs to stay off her feet for about a week or so and then only limited movement for about a month more but she will recover fully soon."

Jasper look thrilled and I could feel his relief. "Thank you Dr. Cullen you and your family are some of the best people I know!"

Carlisle smile, then for the first time he noticed I was there. Have I even mentioned Carlisle get really into his work. "Alice? What are you doing here?"

"Hiya dad. I came to talk to you, but by looking at the time you will be coming home soon so I will just talk to you there." I smiled at him the looked toward Jasper who saw me and gave me a beautiful smile. How I love his smile. Wait, Love? Oh god I think. No he cant be. I defiantly have to talk to Carlisle.

"Okay, Alice. Jasper you can go see your mother. She should wake up soon."

Jasper smiled and thanked him.

"Talk to you soon Jasper! Text me if you need me to get your work."

"Will do Alice! See you and thanks for sitting with me. It really helped me out." He has such a beautiful and wonderful voice. It is even more beautiful with its hint of a southern accent.

I followed Carlisle to his office because I really had to talk to him now. I had to know what was going on inside my head and what these feelings where.

"You just came to see that boy didn't you Alice?" Carlisle asked amused.

"No at first I came to see if you knew how is mother was doing. Then I went to wait for you and there he was. I just realized now that there really is something that I want to talk to you about."

Carlisle looked a little shocked normally I knew what I needed too, and didn't need help.

"What can I help you with Alice?" Carlisle asked.

" Well I've been having these weird feelings toward Jasper." I said.

"What type of feelings?"

"Well I feel like I have to protect him, when he is in pain I'm in pain, and there are all sorts of traits I like no love about him." I paused and then added something I just realized myself, " and I physically hurts to not be near him."

Carlisle sat still for a minuet then smiled. Not just a small smile but a smile that was so big I though it was going to hurt him.

"Alice I believe that you love him. Not only do you love him but he is your mate."

After that comment I told Carlisle thank you and decided to run home. When I was outside I realized something I should have known a long time ago.

I Mary Alice Brendon Cull was in love with Jasper Whitlock, and he is my mate.

* * *

**Well i hoped that you liked it! Please review! and i promiss another update will come soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll i'm backk! Lol. This next chapter is brought to you by a lot of free time in a 5 and 1/2 car ride back to New York! Well hope you enjoyy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I wish i did but i dont own twilight. I only own the plot to this storyyy **

* * *

JPOV

"Jasper honey?" My mom called from the kitchen. It has been a month and a half since my moms accident and she is going back to work today.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Your phone is ringing." What? Who would call me on a Saturday morning? I only have a couple friends here and most of my friends in Texas well…they weren't really my friends.

"Can you look at see who it is?" I know I'm lazy but I'm a teenage boy so who cares?

"Alice." Alice? I have only talked to her in school since the accident. I still can't believe that she came to the hospital and saw me. Maybe she got my text wondering why she wasn't in school Thursday and Friday.

I walked over to the phone and it really was Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jasper." Her voice is inhumanly beautiful even over the phone.

"What's up?"

"Well I was just wondering what you were planning on doing today?"

"I was going to sit around the house because today is my moms first day back to work. Why?" Why would she care what I was doing. Its not like it effects her life in anyway. Does it I'm just some guy she and her family were nice enough to become friends with.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come spend the day with me and my family? My mom is out shopping for the stuff to redecorate my room with and my dad is going to be at work."

"Sure that sounds like a lot of fun. Where do you live?"

"Jasper?" My mom called.

"Yeah, mom? One second Alice I have to go talk to my mom."

"I'm heading off to work. What are your plans for the day? There is food you know where it is, and I'll be back sometime around 8."

"Okay mom. I was just going to spend the day with Cullen's anyway."

"Kay, have fun honey. Love you!" She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Love you too mom." I said. "Sorry about that Alice."

"Its fine. Why don't you tell me where you live and I will come get you because it can be hard to find my driveway if you don't know where to look."

"Kay." I gave her my address and she said she would be to my house in a half an hour.

For the next half an hour all I could do was watch TV. I had already gotten dressed. I was in the middle of some watching some really stupid reality show, when the door bell rang. Saved by the bell, ha, That sounds so stupid! I walked to the door and there was Alice. Like always she looked beautiful. Today she was wearing Dark wash skinny jeans, Ugg boots, and a pink Hollister hoodie.

"Hello you ready to go?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah. Lets go." Before we left I checked my pockets I had my cell phone, some money, and the house keys. I locked the door and followed Alice to her car. I'd ridden in her car before so it was nothing new anymore.

It was about a fifteen minuet drive to Alice's house. I didn't see the opening to her driveway until we turned into it. Alice laughed probably at my shocked expression.

The house was huge! Wait it wasn't even a house it was a mansion. It was while and had windows that made up one side of the house.

"Jasper you coming?" I had been staring at the house so long that I hadn't noticed Alice walking towards the door until she called after me.

I followed her into the house. It was very quiet so I knew either only Bella and Edward were home or it was just me and Alice. About thirty seconds later Bella and Edward walked down the stairs. Both of their hair was messed up and I tried not to laugh. I knew exactly what they had been doing.

"I'm sure you can guess by how quiet it is Emmett and Rosalie are out at this time." Edward said. I have always thought he was little strange he would answer questions that were never voiced. There was a time when I was crazy enough that I thought he might even be able to read my mind.

"Where did they go?" Bella asked.

"Bella, love they went out for a walk in the woods just a little while ago." Bella looked down, and covered her face with her hair almost as if to hide the blush that wasn't there.

"Bella were you to busy getting sex from lover boy standing next to you?" Alice asked. Bella and Edwards eyes widened. I started laughing. Caught in the act. Well not really but either way we know what happened! I was about to comment when the door flew open and in walked a furious Rosalie and a laughing Emmett.

"Dude, Jasper you're here!" Emmett shouted, for what I've learned he only has to volumes loud and louder. When I thought this Edward laughed and it almost looked like he was nodding his head in agreement. When he laughed Emmett turned and looked at him. "Edward finally! I thought you were gay!"

If I was having trouble not laughing, I was totally screwed now!

"EMMETT I AM NOT GAY AND YOU KNOW IT!" Edward was pissed.

"Dude. You've been with Bella for almost thirty years and you got married what twenty seven years ago and you just started having sex again." Emmett stated. There was no question by the way he was talking that he was telling the truth.

"Emmett what do you mean that Edward and Bella have been married for almost thirty years?" I asked, very calm.

"Emmett's just joking. It would be impossible for us to be that old." Alice said quickly.

Something is really fishy. I don't know what is going on here but the Cullen's are defiantly hiding something. It is now my goal to find out just what it is that they are.

"We should play truth or dare!" Emmett said. Everyone quickly agreed. "I'm going first" Emmett said, "Jasper truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to. Call your mother screaming that you underwear are on fire and you don't know what to do." Great my mother will kill me.

I got my phone out and dialed my moms number. I looked at the clock great its noon which means she is going to pick up because she is on her lunch break. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Jasper? What's up I thought you were with the Cullen's?"

"MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE MOM! I AM GOING TO DIE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO."

"Jasper what are you talking about? You have known stop drop and roll of years. If you are playing some kind of joke I am going to take your.." Before she could finish the sentence I hung up. The phone was on speaker and no one was going to hear about my army doll. Even if it was a gift from my mother.

"Well that was no fun. Jasper now you get to choose who to ask next."

" Edward truth or dare?"

"Dare." Good I am totally getting him in trouble with his mother.

"I dare you to call you mother and explain to her that how you and Emmett have discovered fire for the first time causing your house to burn down." Emmett and Edwards eyes grew. Alice, Rose, and Bella all started laughing.

"Our mom is going to completely kill me."

Edward dialed the phone and his mother picked up on the first ring.

"Edward what did Emmett do this time?"

"Mom this time I helped him." Edward said sounding guilty. HA this is going to be really fun!

"What happened?" Their mother sounded very cautious.

"Well, Emmett and I discovered fire this morning. Mom it's the most amazing thing ever. Its warm and bright! it's the best mommy!"

"Edward I thought you would have learned what fire is by now. Emmett I can understand but you? Really?"

"MOM I HEARD THAT!" Emmett yelled.

" I'm sorry Emmett. Edward now we come to the part I am afraid to ask. What happened while you guys were playing with the fire?"

"We burnt the house down and Alice and Jasper were still inside. I don't think they got out."

"YOU KILLED ALICE AND JASPER!"

"Edward? *cough* How *cough* did * the* house* catch* on* fire?" Alice said pretending not to have enough oxygen. I was too close to laughing to be able to act along with them.

"Oh, thank god! Is Jasper with her! Is he Okay!"

"Esme I think we need dad."

"What why?"

"Jasper wont wake up and he barely has a pulse."

"I"LL BE HOME SOON! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! YOU TOO EMMETT!"

After Esmes outburst every one was laughing.

"Are you playing truth or dare again?" The way Esme asked this sounded deadly calm.

"Yes mom." all of the Cullen's said.

"Well. I want revenge on your father so you have to call him and pretend your vampires so he will know the feeling of being scared to death and I want Bella to be the one to call. Thank you! Love you all! And before you celebrate you are all in trouble! Oh, is Jasper staying for dinner?"

"Only if you want me to ma'am." I responded.

"Of course I do! I'll come home soon and make dinner!"

After that every one was silent. Then Bella looked at me.

"Jasper don't take this wrong but your southern accent is so amazingly cute! I love it!" All of the girls nodded agreeing with her. **(AN: I love southern accents they are one of the cutest things in the world!)**

"Well I have a plan so ya'll just have to go along with this. Oh, and Jasper just so you know we have pulled the vampire thing on Esme so Carlisle will have a lot to say about this." With that she called Carlisle.

"Hello. Forks hospital, Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Dad something bad just happened!"

"What?"

"Emmett thought it would be fun to try and wrestle with Jasper and he thought that he was a human. Emmett snapped Jaspers neck and in order to save him we had to bite him. " When Bella said this I think that I saw Alice flinch. "We made Edward do it because he changed but Rose went crazy and tried to kill Edward but that just caused Edward to pull of Jaspers arm and now Alice I trying to attach it back to his body so he can change. What should we do."

The other end of the phone was silent, "You did what?" I knew the voice that made that comment, it was my mother.

"I'm very sorry dad, Mrs. Whitlock." Bella handed me the phone.

"Mom" I said my voice hoarse. "MOM I'm ON FIRE MAKE IT STOP!"

"Bella. Just keep him quiet it will all work out for the best. I'll be home soon." With that he hung up.

After the prank on Carlisle the rest of the after noon was boring. Esme and Carlisle walked in the door at the same time. One looking concerned while the other looked happy.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." I said when they saw me.

"KIDS GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Carlisle yelled. "Nice to see you again Jasper. Please call me Carlisle."

"Its wonderful to meet you Jasper. I have heard so much about you! Please call me Esme."

"Of course Carlisle, Esme." I said. Carlisle was glaring at Alice. Then her face went blank. Carlisle seemed to be watching her when he eyes flew open.

"YOU TOLD HIM MOM!" She screamed. I jumped, the rest of the family looked shocked all but Edward. Who looked concerned.

"Well I thought that he was going to become like us!" All of the sudden it clicked in my head and everything that I had heard suddenly clicked into place. The Cullen's were vampires.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that you guys are actually vampires?"

Alice looked at me. "Yes." I do have to admit that is one of the coolest things I have ever heard in my life.

"Awesome tell me about it." Every one looked at Alice, I guess she was going to be the one to tell me.

"Well since we are vampires we obviously drink blood but its animal blood not human. We don't age, and can only die if we are ripped apart and burned. We are super fast and strong and some of us have extra powers like me, Bella, and Edward who are the only ones in the house."

"What extra powers do ya'll have?"

"Bella is a shield meaning she can block any attacks of the mind. Edward can read minds and I can see the future."

"That is so awesome. I hate to find out your secret and leave but my mom will be home soon and she thinks I'm dead so I should go find her thank you all"

That night when I went to sleep all I could think of where vampires and for some reasons that i dont know Alice.

I think i may be starting to like her too much. That could be a problem, we cant be together. Can we?

* * *

**Well there ya go! I hope ya liked it! :) Please review if you think i should add something to the story or if you just like it the way it is! I love know what you think so please review! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okayy, so i finally posted the next chapter! I had the wolds worst writers block. I hope this chapter is good. I konw it is shorter than most but i think that its important.  
Disclaimer: I do not own twilight even though i wish that i was. **

* * *

APOV

Okay, I am officially a stalker. I am sitting in Jaspers room watching him sleep. He looks so peaceful. I came here for two reasons. 1. I love him and want to spend as much time as possible with him, and 2. I needed a quiet place to think…without Edward reading my mind.

Was it smart of me to tell Jasper that me and my family were vampires? He took the information fine, a little too fine. HE didn't freak out or tell us that we were all freaks. He must be thinking that though. He is probably not going to ever want to talk to me or my family ever again.

That would be the smart thing, it would also keep him safer. SHIT! I put Jaspers life in danger by telling him our secret. I knew I would regret doing that. Why would I ever think that it was a good idea to tell him about my powers. Okay, I need to stop thinking. I'll go hunting that will keep my mind off things.

Well hunting didn't help all that much. All it did was delay time and its Saturday so I can think all day long. I hope Jasper is okay. I'll just run by his house and check on him. Its only like a two minuet run.

What is Jasper doing outside?

"I wonder what vampires do when there is nothing going on?" Jasper said. I climbed up into a tree so that I could see what he was doing. He was wandering around the yard. He was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. I must say that this look is better than the black that he is normally wearing.

All of the sudden Jasper looked up from what he was doing.

"Alice?" Crap I should have known better then to try and hide into a tree while wearing my orange sun dress.

"Hello Jasper."

"What are you doing in a tree?" He looked honestly confused.

"Well I was out hunting but I'm full now. Normally I run through your yard on my way back home but you are outside so I decided I would wait for a little while and then I would finish my trip home once you went inside." That has got to be the worst excuse in the world. It would only take me a minuet longer to run around his yard.

"What were you going to do while you were in the tree spy on me?" Jasper said with a smirk.

"No you smart ass. I was planning on jumping on your roof then I would run from there back into the forest. You just caught me because your lucky."

"I know you said you were fast and strong but I didn't think that it made that much of difference. How do you plan to get out of that tree now?"

"Oh, that's easy like this." With that I jumped off the branch of the tree knowing I was going to land in the clearing.

"ALICE!" I heard Jasper yell as I walked through the trees into his yard.

"Clam down. I'm fine I jump from higher distances all of the time."

"That's normal! Sorry if I'm not used to all the vampirey stuff."

"Vampirey?" I said laughing. I mean did he really just come up with his own word?

"Yes, its my new word miss Alice. Can I ask you some stuff about being a vampire?" How did I not see that the conversation was going to come to this. Well I wasn't checking the future otherwise he wouldn't have seen me in the tree.

"Sure but how about we go inside. I know that your mom is working and your home alone. It's going to start raining in about thirty seconds."

"Sure." As he said that he started to jog toward the back door. I ran at human speed also, I don't want to freak him out more than I already did.

"How about we sit in the living room? Unless you don't want to?" I asked.

"Sure. Do I need to show you around or do you already know?"

"You can show me around. I could find out in about fifteen seconds if you want me too though." I said laughing. He didn't know how true that was, if I had a vision I would know were everything in the house was and what he was going to say when we walked through.

With that Jasper showed me around the house then took me to sit down in the living room. His house was nice, it was warm and friendly. There were a lot of pictures of him throughout the house. Some of the when he saw me looking made him blush.

"I know this is rude but which one of the members of your family is the oldest?" Jasper said as we sat down.

I laughed, "Carlisle is the oldest he was changed sometime in the 1600's. Next comes Edward, then me, then Esme, the last one changed was Bella."

"Okay, when was everyone else changed?"

"Edward was born in 1901 but was changed in 1918. I don't know when I was born but I was changed in 1920. Esme was changed in 1925 (AN I don't remember when she was changed so I am just coming up with years for her.) Then Bella was changed in 2000 after the birth of her and Edwards daughter Nessie. She lives in La Push with her boyfriend Jacob."

"Wow. Vampires can have kids?"

"No, Bella only got pregnant because she was still human."

"Okay, you said that Edward could read minds." I nodded when he said this to show that I knew what he was saying. "Does that mean that every though that I had around him he heard?"

I laughed because he looked truly embarrassed. "Yes. I can ask Bella to put up her shield so that he cant hear your thoughts anymore if you would like."

"No it doesn't matter I will just make sure that he keeps what he hears to himself. I have been wondering this since you told me. How do your visions work?"

"I can see the future like I have already told you. The only problem is I can only see the path you are on while you are on it. The future is constantly changing, so I can see one thing then have it never happen. My family has learned though that you should never bet against me."

"So if I decided to go sky diving you would be able to see that I was going to do that until I changed my mind?"

"Yes, unless you are with the wolves in La Push." Crap. I hadn't told him about them.

"Wolves?" He looked a little freaked out now. So vampire aren't scary but a bunch of people that change into wolves are?

"Yes there is a group of guys that can change into wolves to fight off vampires. There is a pack of the in La Push but they wont hurt my family and I because of a treaty and the fact that it would hurt Nessie."

"Are there any other mythical creatures that I should know about?"

"Nope." I said laughing. "Jasper I would love to stay and talk but your mom is going to be home soon so I should get home."

"She wont care that you're here." Jasper said sad that I was leaving. Aw, he must really like me!

"No but she will notice that my car isn't here. And that I am in a dress with no jacket or sweater over top and its about 45 degrees out side."

"Okay. Well I'll see you at school then. How are you going to get home? And how are you not cold?"

"I'm going to run, and my body naturally runs at a low temperature so I never get cold."

"That's a long run. Your not going to be home for hours!"

I laughed again. "I'll be home in about five minuets. Super speed remember."

"Oh, yeah. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll text you. You can come over to my place. Esme would love to see you again."

"Okay, awesome. Bye!" Jasper said smiling while watching me walk out the door.

"Bye!" I yelled as I ran away.

I am not very smart. I know I love him but I am still putting him in danger! I should probably just stop talking to him. There is no way he could ever love someone like me.

* * *

**Well that was the chapter! Tell me what you think. If you think i should add something, add a twist to the story? What ever you think i should know or your think about the story please review! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, i know it took me forever to update again and i'm sorry i've just had major writers block. So here is the next chapter and i really like it:)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight**

* * *

JPOV

_Beep Beep Beep _

Great, morning already, I can just tell today is going to be a great day…NOT! With that I get out of bed and start getting ready for school. This morning is just like any other boring and wait is that the sun? I looked over toward the dinning room window and there is light shining through onto the floor.

Just to spend more time in the sun I head to school early. When I get there I sit outside and notice that the temperature has gone up. It was 75 degrees out side (I don't know what it would be celsius sorryL), still not as warm as Texas would be in June but still warm. Many people were in shorts and T-shirts, I could have been too if I wanted but I was more of the wear jeans until its 100 degrees or so.

"Hey." I looked up and there was a girl in a yellow sundress smiling at me. She was beautiful, she had brown hair with ringlet curls, she was very small not Alice small but small.

"Hey. I'm sorry but I don't seem to remember your name."

"It's fine I'm new here." She said smiling then added, "My name is Nessie Cullen."

"Your Alice's niece right?"

Her face brightened, I don't know if it was for the fact that I knew who she was or that Alice talked to her.

"Yep! I love Aunt Alice almost as much as I love Mommy and Daddy! That reminds me, Aunt Alice and the rest of my family won't be coming to school today."

"Oh." My face dropped I was really looking forward to getting to see Alice. Nessie just laughed as she saw my face drop.

"That's why I came over here actually. I was wondering, if you would show me around since you are already a family friend, and to see if you would like to come over to our place tonight. We are going swimming!"

Her offer made me smile and I told her I would show her around. I showed Nessie to all of her classes and we chatted about random things. But, I had a question that I waited to ask until I was driving to her house.

" I came over to your house a little while ago. I don't want to be rude but why didn't I meet you then?"

Nessie smiled at me when she answered. "I went to Europe for a couple days it was my birthday present from Uncle Emmett."

"Happy Birthday. How old are you?"

"I just turned 4. Which reminds me I haven't seen Jake in three years. I wonder what he is like now?"

She is only 4? I knew that Edward and Bella had her while Bella was still human but she look like she was sixteen or seventeen. She must have aged very quickly, wait Alice told me that I think…did she?

"Who is Jake?"

"Jake is alpha of the wolf pack in La Push. Me and him were very close when I was little but when I told him we were moving he told me he never wanted to see me again and that I ruined his life." She broke off then crying. I pulled the car over and gave her a hug.

"You don't have to tell me anything more if you don't want to." I told her kindly.

"No I've never told anyone this not even my mommy and daddy it might help me to tell you. You know? Finally get it off my chest."

"Do you want to start at the beginning?" She nodded, "Okay, I'm listening and I promise that I wont judge."

"Me and Jake were very close all throughout my first year of life I guess you could say. It was the day after my first birthday, my parents told me that we had to move and that we would come back now and then to see Grandpa Charlie but we had to leave. I said that I wanted to tell Jake myself because I wanted to tell him goodbye because we were leaving within hours. My daddy drove me to the border where Jake met me I told my dad that I would just run home or I would call him if Jake got upset. Anger or other emotional situations are what cause the wolves to change or as we call it phase. Anyways Jake took me to the beach and we played in the water and had a good time. Would you mind if I just show you the next part you will understand better that way?"

"Of course." With that Nessie put her hand on my cheek and I saw what happened. (AN: the italics are in Nessies point of view, Once they change back they will be in Jaspers again.)

_Nessie POV_

_Jake pulled me over to the blanket that we were laying on and he looked at me. I had just started to look like I was sixteen so I knew that I was growing up. _

"_Nessie, there's something bothering you what is it?" He asked me. You could see he was worried in his eyes. _

_I sighed._

"_Jacob there is something that I have to tell you…" I said. _

"_Nessie you should know by now that you can tell me anything." Jacob answered._

"_I know but I think that what I am about to tell you will upset you. Jake I never want to see you in any sort of pain and I also never want you to ever be in pain because of me." Jake looked even more worried now. _

"_What is it?" _

"_Jake my family is moving." _

"_Well then you can stay in La Push with me. No problem." Jake answered me easily. He didn't understand that I was going with them. I knew it was going to hurt him to tell him that I had chosen to go with them, especially because I was his imprint._

"_Jake I'm going with my family so I'm leaving soon. We will be back in about three years Alice said it would be safe then." _

_Jake frowned, "Nessie I knew your family was moving but they told me that you got the choice in if you were going to stay or not. Did they not give you that choice?" _

"_Jake they did give me that choice. I chose to go with them." _

_Jake started to shake, I knew it was from the pain and anger of the fact that I chose to leave him. _

"_Why?" He whispered his voice cracking. I couldn't tell him the truth behind my decision. I loved him. I was in love with him and he would never return that love. So if I went away I would have the chance to move on and then I would be happy to just be his best friend and little sister like he wanted. _

"_I can't leave my family Jake. Plus I knew we would be back in three years and you can see me every time that we come and see Grandpa. That and we can call and text each other." _

_He started shaking even harder, I knew that I was the one to cause this and it killed me. But it killed me even more to know he would never love me the way that I loved him. _

"_You know something Nessie. I hated you the second you were born, I was going to kill you! I wanted you to die! Then I had to go and fucking imprint on you! Now I know that I should have fucking killed you, I wont kill you because that would hurt your mother and you know that I love her." The fact that he love my mother caused me to start crying, "I never want to see you again Nessie I hope that whenever your mom gets a call from me it hurts you and I also hope that you never have anything to do with my life ever again!" _

_With that he ran away from me and that was the last time I saw Jacob Black_

Jasper POV

When Nessie took her hand off my cheek she was crying. I held on to her while she cried and told her that she deserved better, that and other southing words. When she stopped crying she looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you Un, sorry Jasper. I feel a lot better."

"It was no problem Nessie. I don't know why but for some reason I already think of you as family. What were you about to call me a minuet ago?"

Nessie looked down embarrassed, " I was about to call you Uncle Jasper." She admitted in a quiet voice.

I smiled "You can call me Uncle Jasper if you want Nessie I really don't mind. In fact I sorta like it. Uncle Jasper." I was telling the truth for some unknown reason I thought of her as my niece and I wanted her to call me Uncle Jasper.

"Okay" Nessie said smiling.

"You ready to head back to your house for some swimming now?" I said smiling. I loved swimming and I really missed it since living in Texas.

"Yep. Uncle Jasper do you want to know a secret?"

"Sure." I said smiling.

"When you come over you shouldn't hide your southern accent. Aunt Alice like it."

"Will do" I said slipping into my southern accent making Nessie laugh.

Five minuets later we got to the house and everyone was there we all said our hellos and got ready to go swimming. I was sitting by the Cullens pool when Alice came out in a yellow bikini. To say she looked good was an under statement. She looked amazing, she had the perfect body for a bikini and she made me want to put my arms around her just so that everyone knew she was mine. She isn't mine though so I should stop thinking like that.

"How was school today Uncle Jasper?" Alice asked laughing.

"It was fun Aunt Alice." I said laughing. "How was your day?"

Alice opened her mouth to answer when Nessie came over and jumped on my lap.

"My day was awesome. I got to laugh at my oh so beautiful niece going to school then I went all Alice like and spent the day shopping." Nessie said doing a very good impression of Alice.

Alice pouted, "I do not sound like that!"

Everyone laughed then. We spent most of the afternoon just laughing and joking until the back door opened. A tall muscular, tan, man was standing there. Nessie who was still sitting in my lap hid her face in my shoulder laughing at my Emmett impression.

The man looked angry.

Looking at me he said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Jasper. it's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

Nessie head flew up and her eyes widened. Her eyes started to water.

"Jacob?"

* * *

**Well that was this chapter i hope that you enjoyed it! Love ya'll! Please review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I feel really bad about that! That is why i plan on adding two updates today:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

APOV

"Jacob?"

My head flew up. He could not be here, I knew what he had done to my niece and there was no way that I was going to put her through that pain again. Then he came in here and thought he was going to hurt Jasper. I would kill him first.

Everyone except Jasper, Nessie, Rosalie and I said happy hellos to Jake.

"Hello Dog." Rose had to say to draw the mutts attention back to where we were sitting.

"Hello Leach. Alice." Jacob answered cooling ignoring Jasper and Nessie who was now hiding in Jasper who was giving her a hug while looking at me.

"Hello Jacob." I said back without any emotion in my voice. I then looked at Nessie, "Nessie dear, would you like to show Jasper to one of the rooms so he can change. I should probably make sure he gets home sometime soon."

Nessie looked at me and smiled looking relieved. "Of course Auntie Alice! I love you and Un-I mean Jasper." She said as she jumped off Jasper and gave me a kiss on her cheek. "Come on Jasper. You can get changed in my dads old room."

With that she and Jasper walked off into the house. Jacob then turned to me with an expression torn between pain and anger.

"Ali will you please talk to me in a place where everyone cant hear?"

"Of course. Follow me."

I texted Jasper that I went for a quick hunt and I should be back in twenty minuets to a half hour. After about thirty seconds me and Jacob were out of my families hearing range.

"What do you wish to talk about Jake, because in all honesty I have nothing to say to you."

"That man. You said his name was Jasper. Is that Nessies new boyfriend?" Jacob was getting very angry.

"Jasper is the man that I love! And he is close to Nessie because she trusts him! More than she will ever trust you now!" After shouting that at him I felt bad, but he was trying to say that Jasper and Nessie. The thought alone physically hurt me.

"I know she will never trust me. I was stupid and I need to apologize to Jasper. From what you have said you should understand how it would feel to even think that the one person you are ever going to love in your life is in love with someone else."

"Jake, you hurt Nessie almost as bad if not worse than Edward hurt Bella. She is still not 100% happy with anything right now. Before you came today she was the happiest she has been in a long long time."

"Ali, I know that this will not make up for what I did. But I was very hurt when she said that she choose to leave with you."

"It doesn't make up for anything, but I do understand what you are saying. Do you want to sit down and you can tell me how you felt and still do feel?"

Jacob looked shocked that I would offer something like that to someone who had hurt his family so much. In truth I'm shocked myself that I would do that very same thing. I think it made a difference because I knew that I would be angry and say some of the same things if I had gone through the same thing as him.

"I would like to if you promise not to judge me in any way shape or form."

"Jacob I am going through something very much the same as you so why don't you tell me everything and I may be able to give you some advice."

"Okay." Jake took a deep breath, "When she first told me I was angry and not thinking clearly. After about a week Sam talked to me and asked me if I under stood what was going on in her head that would give me the right to be angry with her. I didn't, so decided that I was going to try and get a hold of her to apologize. I spent a week after that trying to get a hold of you but I had no luck. I was devastated, when Sam found out you guys where back I came over as soon as I found out. Then when I saw her sitting on Jaspers lap laughing and joking around I automatically thought that she was dating him and I was so over come with jealousy that he dare to even touch her when I could not I acted irrationally."

"Jake the only thing that I can tell you is to try and just become her friend again. If you cant get that just try get on speaking terms, I know Nessie. She will hold a grudge a lot longer than her mother, I guess she is like her father in that way."

Jake looked at me with a small amount of hope in his eyes.

"Do you really think that she will talk to me again?"

"Jacob, before you messed up Nessie was going to try and find a way to tell you she loved you. Of course she will talk to you again." Jake looked pissed, but as quickly as that looked passed he fell to his knees and started sobbing.

"I cant believe that I destroyed my chance to be with her! I was so damn close!"

I quickly moved over and gave Jake a hug. I sat there hugging Jake for a couple minuets until he calmed back down.

"Thank you Alice. I think that we should be going back everyone is going to be wondering what we are up too."

"Of course." I said smiling as I stood up.

When Jake and I got back everyone was in the living room playing wii. At the moment it was Emmett and Rose vs. Nessie and Jasper. Me and Jake both started laughing at the looks on everyone's face. They were either very shocked, or trying not to laugh themselves. The game was tied and Jasper and Nessie needed one more point to win.

"HA! You can suck on that one Uncle Emmett! Me and Jasper just beat your butt!" Nessie yelled at Emmett when her and Jasper won.

"You guys cheated!" Emmett yelled back.

"Em, you do realize that you and Rose would have the advantage because you are both vampires and Nessie and half human and I am human. Which would mean that you just suck." Jasper replied in a calm voice.

"Okay guys we all need to calm down its just a game. There isn't any real competition until Edward and I join in." I added laughing.

Jasper looked up when I started talking and walked over and gave me a hug. When he pulled away though he kept one arm around my waist. It felt so good to have his arm around me, so I didn't say anything but just leaned into him.

"Alice I think that there would be a lot of cheating going on then. Considering there would be a physic and a mind reader on the same team." Jacob told me staring at Nessie who was celebrating her win by trying to make Carlisle do a happy dance with her.

"Jacob Black you would never accuse me of cheating would you!" I answered laughing.

"Of course not Alice. Just like I would never say that you are in love…with me! You don't have to hide it Ali I know." Jacob told me.

Jakes comment cause two things too happen. The first was Nessie falling on the floor laughing a happy laugh for the first time in a while and the second was Jasper tightening his arm around me in a protective manner.

"Jake! I do not! I mean I am in love but its not with you and you damn well know that!"

"Ali who do you love? I really need to know." Jasper asked looking very sad.

"Jasper it don't matter. Don't worry about it. He's just trying to piss me off."

"No Alice I really need to know. You know I have to make sure that he is good enough for and all that jazz." Jasper looked uncomfortable and a little disappointed.

"Jazz it really don't matter. He doesn't love me back anyway, and I should really be getting you home."

"Fine, but just so you know almost every guy in Forks high practically worships the ground you walk on. Everyone of them would be thrilled to know that you love them."

Why does Jasper have to be so damn sweet and know how to cheer me up no matter what? Why do I have to love him? Why does he have to be human so I cant be with him? Does the world have something against me.

"Alice. I will answer all of those questions once you come home because I think I know most of those answers." Edward told me.

Jasper followed me silently outside to the car and seem very lost in thought for most of the trip to his house. When we got there something was off.

"Jasper. You need to stay very close to me there is something not right at your house okay."

"Alice what do you mean? Is it my mom? Is she okay?"

As we got closer to the house I began to smell it, blood. I had to fight to not going into a craze over the smell of human blood.

"Jasper! Stay close to me if I see, hear, or smell something off then you are going to leave the house as quickly as possible with me okay?"

"Okay Alice. Alice what's going on?"

"Jasper I don't know, but I smell blood."

"Blood who's blood?"

"Your mom's Jasper."

* * *

**Well this is the chapter. Was it any good? And my new question is do you think i should make a new story to follow what happens with Jake and Nessie?**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised i gave you two chapters in one day. I know some people may be mad about what i had happen in this chapter but I did it for the purpose of the entire story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight even though i wish that i did. **

* * *

JPOV

My mom's blood. What the hell is going on? Is she hurt? Did someone break in? Okay Jasper, you need to calm down. Mom could have just cut herself with a knife. Just calmly follow Alice and think about less pressing problems. Who does Alice love? Well I know that its not me, but if I calm down I will eventually figure out who it is.

OUCH! Damn for someone so small it really hurts to run into Alice. Well I guess that would be because she is vampire. Why did she stop?

"Alice what's wrong?" Alice turned and looked at me. Her eyes were black but she looked concerned and sad.

"Jasper I don't know if I should let you go in there with me I don't want you in any danger but I also don't want you to have any chance of getting hurt by being out here."

"Ali why would you need to be worried about me being hurt? Its just something small right?"

She wouldn't look at me when she answered. "Jasper. I don't think there is anyone alive left in your house. But there is something in there."

"What?"

"Just follow me." She handed me her cell phone, "Text Carlisle 23453 he will know what I am talking about."

After I sent the text to Carlisle I started to follow Alice. What does she mean by nothing living but there is something there? Oh My God! My mother! She is in there. Alice just told me that she thinks my mother was killed by whatever is in my house.

When we walked through my front door everything looked okay. Alice went straight up the stairs and I followed everything was normal up there as well. Everything in the house was normal until we went into the kitchen. The door was covered with blood.

"Jasper I'm not sure that you are going to want to follow me in there."

"Alice I am staying with you."

When we walked in the first thing I saw was my mother laying in the middle of the floor not moving surrounded by her blood. I don't know how long I stood there staring at my mother I didn't move until I heard my front door open. Out of obligation I started to walk toward it until I saw that it was the Cullens.

OMG! This was not some sort of break in murder this was the work of vampires. Vampires killed my mother!

Esme walked over to me with obvious sympathy in her eyes.

"Jasper, why don't you leave the house. You don't need anymore trauma and the police will be here in minuet."

I want to be mad at her. I mean I should be right? Her kind, the Cullen's kind, Alice's kind killed my mother. I just couldn't be mad there was no way to be mad at them because I knew in my heart if the Cullen's had known something like this was going to happen to my family they would have done everything in there power to stop it. Even if it would have cost one of them their lives.

"Thank you Esme. I'm just going to head outside." I looked around for Alice because, for some reason I could not put together I felt like I needed her in order to stay together. "Esme I don't mean to sound rude but do you know where Alice has gone?"

"She is so upset that she didn't see this was going to happen that she ran off. I can take her to you if you would like." Edward answered.

"Please do. I don't know if I can go through the questioning yet."

"Just so you know. I am going to send my wife with you because it would be awkward for me to carry you. She knows where to go. Are you alright with that love?" Edward asked Bella.

"Of course it's fine Edward and don't worry about me. If the monster that chose to kill Jaspers mother is anywhere in the woods I will take it down and Alice will help me before anything can happen. Come on Jasper, I think you and Alice both need each other right now."

With that Bella picked me up and ran off into the woods. Within no time we were in a little clearing next to a waterfall and sitting by the bank was Alice. She looked upset, there were tears in her eyes and she was sobbing but the tears would never fall. I automatically jumped out of Bella's arms and ran to give Alice a hug. I looked at Bella and smiled my thanks and she waved and ran off into the woods.

"Jasper?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"Yes?" I answered

"This is all my fault! I should have looked for you mothers future and not just yours! If I did she would still be alive today!"

"Alice I don't blame you for anything. I mean maybe its fate, my mothers death will help me move toward something much more important." As I told her this I truly thought it was true. My mother would never want me to spend my life wasting away because she was killed she would want me to be happy and find someone that I love to spend my life with. Some one like…Alice.

"Jasper how can you stand to be near me or my family? Our kind killed your mother and are now after you!"

I have vampires out to kill me now. What else could go wrong today! Wait I don't think that I really do want to know.

"Alice it will all be okay, I have you and your family to keep me safe. Did you see me get hurt by this vampire?"

"No they let your mother write you a note before she died, I'm sorry but I read it thinking it would give something away. Here."

_Dear Jasper, _

_I know that you are reading this and I am dead but I have only a few things to say. The first thing I have to say is that I love you. When these vampires came in and told me that they wanted you for some army I told them you were to young so they told me what they were, what they did and what they planned on doing to you. I still refused to tell them where you are so they told me they were going to kill me and I could write you a note so you would know what they wanted and why this happened._

_The next thing that I wish to tell you is that, just because I am dead does not mean that I want you to stop living. If you decide to stop living and just grieve, I will come down and haunt your ass. Third of all at the back of this note is a custody sheet I want Dr. Cullen to fill it out and become your new father. _

_The last thing I want to tell you is about Alice. She is beautiful, nice, sweet, funny, and happy. You really should start making moves before she moves on from you. Not that I think she will, she loves you its obvious in her eyes. So I beg of you don't do something stupid take a chance and get this girls. _

_Well I guess that its time for me to wrap up my letter. Jasper Whitlock I love you. I always will, even when I am up in heaven I will be smiling down on you as you become the wonderful man that I know you are going to become. I love you with all of my heart!_

_Love forever and always,_

_Mom_

I stared at the paper for a couple seconds after I finished reading. It took me a minuets to even realize that I was crying. Alice was still in my arms but was now looking at me worriedly. When she noticed that I was looking at her she reached up and wiped away a tear.

"Are you going to be okay Jasper. Do you want to cry?"

"Ali I am going to tell you something my mom once told me. When someone dies you never truly grieve for them you grieve for yourself at no longer having them. They should be celebrated not grieved for."

Alice stared at me in wonder, "Your mother was a very brilliant woman, I truly wish that I had more time to get to know her."

"Alice how much of the note did you read?"

"Only the first paragraph why?"

"Because my mother asked me to do something and it involves a conversation with Carlisle and Esme. You want to take me back to the house?"

"Yep. Lets go!"

When we got back to my house or well my old house there was no way I was ever going to be able to live there, not after what just happened, the house was surrounded by police cars.

"Young man!" I tunred and saw the police chief who was also Bella's father Charlie running over.

"Yes sir?" I answered.

"Carlisle said you two were the ones who found the body. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

The questioning took a long time. I broke down when they asked me to tell them exactly what I saw when I walked into the room. Once the interview was over though I was relieved to find Alice waiting for me.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm coming to your place right?"

"Yeah, they are giving you Edwards old room for the time being."

The drive to the Cullen's was quite and they house was quite when I walked in. It was almost too quiet until I heard, "EMMETT YOU ASS!"

Which caused me to laugh for the first time since my mother was murdered. When the family heard me they all came into the entry way.

"Carlisle, Esme may I speak to you for a moment its regarding something my mother told me in her letter."

"Of course. Follow us, children please go hunting including you Alice we are going to call Jake so you cant see what we are talking about either!"

Alices face fell causing me to laugh. I kissed the top of her head and told her everything was going to be okay at the same time Jake walked through the door. After only a couple minuets Carlisle, Esme, Jake and I were all sitting in the living room.

"Jasper I know that this may sound personal, but I found this on the boarder of La Push." Jake held out a picture of my mother, me and my father that had gone missing from my room a few nights ago.

"Thank you Jake. Carlisle, Esme my mother asked me to ask you guys to do something for me. I know it may sound like a lot but as it was one of her dieing wishes I am going to ask you this. She left me with custody papers and she would like for you too fill them out and become my legal guardians."

Esme jumped up, "Jasper you didn't even have to ask! Of course you should know we would love to have you as part of our family! We can remodel you a room and all of the welcome to our family!"

Carlisle laughed, "It seems that you have good timing with questioning because our kids are back."

Just as Carlisle said about five seconds later the rest of the Cullen's came running in. All of them wondering what was going on other than Edward. Alice looked like she was freaking out until she saw that I was okay and ran into my arms giving me a hug.

"Kids, your mother and I have an announcement, but we think we will let Jasper tell you."

"Okay everyone. I am now a part of your family with Carlisle and Esme as my foster parents."

The entire family started to celebrate especially Alice. She was jumping up and down and dancing then she did something I never would have suspected.

She kissed me.

It was the best kiss of my life!

* * *

**I had to give Jasper some good stuff to his day! So what do you think love it? Hate it? Message me and tell me. I'm also thinking of doing a story on Nessie and Jake based off of what i have already started in this story is it a good or a bad idea i want your imput! Thank you so much:) and please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**yes i know it took forever for me to update! I'm super sorryy! But here is my new chapter and i am very sorry that its shorter after how long it took to be posted!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

* * *

APOV

Oh My God! I kissed Jasper! I should no have done that, he is going to hate me now. Well I guess if he asks I can just say that the excitement of him joining in my family was just so much that I did the first thing that could come to mind to celebrate.

That could work…wait. Then I would have to explain to him that kissing is just my normally reaction to celebrate, and I know he wont believe that.

"Alice? You know that he liked it right?" Edward asked quickly enough that Jasper wouldn't hear him.

"WHAT!" I screamed in excitement. Shit, I just drew much unwanted attention to myself.

"Alice are you okay?" Jasper looked at me concerned. I looked down, if I could blush I would be bright red right now.

"Yes I'm fine I just…had a vision, about….monkeys.." Alice what the heck kind of excuse is that only an idiot would believe it.

"OMG! What about the monkeys what did they do!" Emmett, as I said an idiot.

SMACK

"You're a true idiot Em. Alice was lying about he monkeys and we all know it. Well, everyone but Jasper that is." Rose said.

"Why don't I get to know?" Jasper asked.

"Because you're a human that's why. If we wanted you to know then the FAMILY would have told you." Rose, just for saying that I now really really want to kill you.

"Rosalie, Jasper is part of our family now and you are going to treat him like it." Esme said, angry that Rose was so disrespectful to Jasper.

"Jazzy, I'm sorry that no one will tell you what I freaked out about it's just its sorta an answer Edward gave me to something I thought and you wouldn't understand. I don't want you to think that we are personally hiding things from you because we aren't you are a part of our family now." I said trying to cheer Jasper up. He looked really down after what Rose said. Not that I can blame him I would be down after that too.

"Thanks Alice, I think I'm just going to go to the guest room and think about things, okay?"

"Of course Jazzy, just call…or speak in a normal tone if you want to talk to any of us we will come right away." I said.

Jasper half smiled at me as he walked away. Once he got upstairs I turned and glared a Rose. Who just smirked back until she noticed everyone had an identical look on their face.

"What I was just speaking the truth. He is a human, he will never fit in with this family." Rose said.

"You know something Rose, I don't care. I love him! You and everyone in this family," I said turning to look at everyone, "is going to treat him like one of the family got it!"

"Alice you know that he could choose to be one of us? I'm sure that's what he is thinking about right now." Bella said.

"Jasper would never want to do that! It would ruin him and I would never allow it!" Just as I said that I thought of a vision that I had, had one of Jasper as a vampire. He was pale and well simply perfect.

"Alice even you know it is going to happen. Plus he has no one in his human life that will really notice he is gone considering that most of his family is dead." Edward said. I'm sure he read my mind about it too.

"Guys I am going to go to my room and think about everything that has happened. Edward please for me, stay out of my mind. Bella I don't care what you have to do to make sure that happens for me but please do." With that I saw what she was going to do, "okay Bella great idea, but ew! And everyone else please leave me alone."

With that everyone nodded and I ran vamp speed up to my room. Okay, so I love Jasper. I have also seen a vision of him as a vampire, that only raises one question how did he get changed into one? Well duh he was bitten, but how? Was it a member of our family? Was it an attack that we couldn't save him from? Did he want to become like us? What was it? Well sitting here just sitting it through is not going to get me the answer. Maybe I could think about something more..happy.

Jasper liked the kiss! Maybe that means he likes me! If he does I may just die of happiness, well that wont work because I cant die, but it will be close enough. I just think about his blue eyes that scrunch up when he smiles…..

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK someone knocked on the door. I sniffed the sent, it was Jasper.

"Come in" Jasper walked in in plaid PJ pants with no shirt. Wow, he is really good looking, and has wonderful abs. Okay Alice think, not stare.

"Hay Ali."

"What's up Jazzy?"

"I just have a question for you but I don't know how to ask it."

"Well ask it whatever way you think would be the best." I said with a small laugh.

There was a moment of silence before Jasper spoke. "Ali, I don't want to sound like it was a bad thing but, why did you kiss me?" Jazz asked looking down.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes, the truth normally works the best."

"Okay, well don't laugh."

"Ali I'm not going to laugh at you."

"Jasper, I like you. Well more than like, I love you."

Jasper looked shocked. I knew he didn't feel the same way now he is going to want to stay away from me forever, well I guess I can handle that as long as I can see and know he is okay. Who am I kidding when I find out he doesn't feel the same I am going to be crushed and everyone knows it.

"Ali, I..I love you too."

"Jasper I get it you don't feel the same….wait did you just say you felt the same way?" I asked a little hope growing inside me.

"Yes I did." Jasper looked me straight in the eye then, "Ali I love you."

"I love you too Jazzy!"

I gave him a tight hug, well tight for a human I don't feel like killing him.

"Ali, will you be my girlfriend?" Jasper asked shyly.

"Of course I will Jazzy!" I said smiling causing Jazzy to smile too.

"Alice, will you please tell me what had you freaking out today?"

"Oh, that…well Edward told me you like the kiss." I said looking down.

"Liked it? The boy lies. I loved it!" Jasper said looking at me.

"Good, how would you like another one?" I asked.

I didn't give Jasper time to answer before I leaned in and your lips met again. Just like the first time our kiss was magical. I could spend the rest of eternity kissing Jasper, the only problem he has to breath. Damn, this is one of the things that makes me with that he was a vampire. No, bad Alice don't think that! He is going to stay human, and what you do with yourself once he dies you will have to figure out later!

"Ali, I loved that one too. I think I will love every kiss you give me, unless it's the one saying goodbye. Then I will not only love it but I will also cherish it."

"I guess it's a good thing that I don't have any plans of us having our last kiss anytime soon, or at all for that matter. Well maybe 80 or 90 years from now."

"Why in 80 or 90 years?" Jasper said looking confused.

"Jasper you are going to die someday. I am going to have to say goodbye to you some day. I'm just glad that day isn't anytime soon."

"Alice I'm not sure that I want to die after 80 or 90 years."

"Jazzy what do you mean?"

"Ali I want to become a vampire. That way I can spend forever with you." Jasper said.

Ahh! That was the most wonderful thing I every heard! But there is no way in hell Jasper is ever going to become one of us. I am not going to doom him to this!

* * *

**Well i hoped you liked it! And i am really thinking of Making a Nessie Jake story based on what was said earlier in this story, is that a good or bad idea? Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm backk! Did you miss me? I'm sorry that it took so long to update but i did so you can be too mad at me okay?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight!**

* * *

JPOV

God! I don't understand Alice at all! She stormed out of the room after I told her that I would rather become a vampire than die and leave her. Dose she not love me enough to want me to change? Maybe she doesn't love me at all? How dumb am I? To allow myself to think that a wonderful, beautiful woman would ever love someone so scared and broken as me. Maybe I should tell Carlisle and Esme that I will just find myself a place to live.

KNOCK KNOCK. I'm going to bet its Carlisle or Esme at the door right now wondering if I wanted some dinner. Knowing Esme she would just bring it up to me.

"Come in." I called.

"Jasper, you don't really believe that she doesn't love you do you?" Edward asks as he walks into the room. Well I sure didn't expect him to be the one walking into the room.

"I don't know Edward, I mean I love her to death and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. You of all people should know that."

He sighed, "I know Jasper. But Ali thinks that by changing she is going to take away all of your choices in life. Jasper you don't know what you are giving up by changing."

"I know what I am gaining though! I am gaining an eternity with Ali and think that is worth it! I love her more than my own life." I looked down defeated, not only did Alice not want me to change but the rest of the family felt the same.

"Jasper, you still have the chance to get married and have children. By changing you give that up you will never be able to have your own family, you will never be able to grow old with the woman that you love. You be frozen forever, a slave to your own thirst for blood. Alice finds this one of the worst things that we could ever damn you too. Jasper, the entire family and I would love nothing more than for you to become like us but we want you to know what you are giving up and its not going to be easy." Edward said.

"Thank you Edward, I really am going to think about what you said. I would kill myself for Alice though if that is what she needed."

"I know Jasper. I am going to leave you to your thoughts now and I am going to my place with Bella so I wont be able to know what you are thinking."

"See ya Edward." I said as he walked out the door.

Once Edward was out the door I decided to get on the computer. Maybe something has been going on in Huston that is interesting. I signed on to face-book and saw that I had a bunch of friend requests. They were all from the Cullen family and it made me laugh. I accepted them all and then decided to look at Ali's page. I had to laugh at the status updates she made until I got to one.

**Alice Cullen: Am I selfish for wanting to damn him to this life? **

Alice wanted me to change? The update was made twenty minuets ago so I know it is about me hmm. Weird. I then decided to look at her private information. It said all of the normal stuff, birthday, activities that consist of anything to do with shopping, and relationship status in a relationship.

Crap! I should probably put that I am in a relationship with her! How did I forget this! Oh, yeah I have been spending all my time with Alice, at my mothers funeral, school, and sleeping. There really has been no time for me to change it. She probably got on at some point during the night and changed it. As I was going to my page a chat popped up from Maria.

_Hi! I haven't talked to you in forever! Peter told me about you Mom. I'm really sorry! _

_Hi, and I know we haven't talked in forever and thanks I'm fine now thought I have a new family that I am living with. _

_I'm sure their wonderful! Well since I've got you on here I figured I would tell you that. I'M COMING TO WASHINGTON! _

_When? _

_Jazzy Wazzy I'm getting on the plane in like two hours I'm visiting some family there! I figured that I would come visit while I was there. What do you think?_

_Sounds great Maria. _

_Cool so I'll see you Saturday?_

_Yeah, it sounds good. I've got to go! Meet you at the airport? _

_Yeah at 10am. I've missed you so much! Counting down until I get to see you! Bye Bye. _

Just as Maria said goodbye I heard my door open. I looked over and saw Ali standing there staring at my computer screen. She looked hurt and mad.

"Ali what's wrong?"

"Jasper who is Maria?" She said the name like it was a curse.

"Maria is a friend of mine from Huston. We used to be really close until I moved." I don't think I should tell her I used to be in love with Maria. I turned and shut my computer before something else could pop up that would seem weird.

"Oh, is that all, because you know she misses you 'Jazzy Wazzy' It sounds like she is your girlfriend or something. Even though I thought that was me…" Alice looked hurt, and her eyes started to water like she would cry if she could.

I opened my arms for her to come over to me, which she did. Once she was in my arms I held her as close as was humanly possible and well if I'm going to be honest as close as she was going to allow me.

"Ali, you are my girlfriend. I have no idea were she got Jazzy Wazzy from. You are the only person who has ever called me anything by Jasper. I love you and what would give you the idea that we weren't together?"

"Just the way you were talking to her. Well that and you seemed really excited that she is coming Saturday. I don't get why you would be so excited for her to come, unless you were with her."

"Alice, I used to like her. At one point I even thought that I was in love with her. Then I met you and I knew that anything that I had ever felt for her was nothing. I love you Alice. When the chat popped up from Maria I was getting on to change it to say the I was in a relationship with Alice Cullen."

"Okay, Jazzy do you know what we have to do now then?" Alice said getting back into her normal hyperness. "We have to clean and get everything ready for Maria. We are going to show her what the new Jazzy is like!"

The Cullen's spent the entire next day cleaning and getting ready for Maria. Then at 830 on Saturday morning they sent me to go pick up Maria from the airport because with commute time I would be getting there just in time to meet her.

While I was waiting for Maria to get off the plane I thought about what had happened before I left the Cullen's well I guess its now mine too house. Alice had a funny look when they said that I needed to call them when I left the airport to bring Maria over. It looked almost like they were planning something, and that could be both good and bad. I didn't have enough time to worry about it because soon enough I saw Maria.

She was still beautiful though it was nothing compared to Alice. Maria had grown out her hair it was now to the middle of her back. It was done in curls that showed off the multiple shade of brown and black that made up her hair. She was still small, yet still taller than Alice her outfit showed off her curves. It was after I saw what she now looked like that I noticed she was running at me.

"JASPER! OMG I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Maria yelled jumping on me.

I started laughing happy to see her again and stumbling just a little bit. " Its awesome to see you too, Maria! I missed you too. What do you say to heading off to my house. Esme my new mom wants to cook for you because she loves having people at the house."

"Sounds simply wonderful! Peters told me that you changed. I didn't think you had changed that much but look at you! Looks like Forks or whatever it is agrees with you!"

"Thank you, and its Forks."

I took Maria out to the car and she smiled when she saw that it wasn't something that flashy. But then she quickly became confused because I always drove flashy cars.

"Jasper this doesn't seem like something you would drive." She said laughing. I looked at Edwards Volvo and laughed with her.

"I borrowed it from the family my car is getting fixed and this car isn't so bad. Do you mind if I call the family and tell them we are on the way?"

"No go ahead." Maria said smiling.

I quickly pulled out my cell and hit the first speed dial, knowing that would call Ali. I also knew that she would be with the rest of the family. I ended up just putting her on speaker so I could drive easier.

"Hello?" Ali picked up Maria looked at me shocked at the young female voice coming through the phone.

"Hey Ali its Jasper."

"Oh! Sorry I didn't look at my caller id! Should I tell Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rose you are on the way?"

"Yeah you should." I answered her, then turned to Maria, "How long are you going to be in town just wondering?"

"I will be staying about two or three days if that's okay?" Maria answered.

"It should be fine. I don't think anything is going on. Is there anything going on Ali?" I said

"No other than I think Edward and Emmett are going hun.. I mean camping."

"Okay. We will be there in about an house Ali see you!'

"Okay see you. I have something to give you when you get back. Bye!"

With that Alice hung up.

"Wow. She seems really hyper Jasper how do you handle that you have always been really calm."

I laughed. "You have no idea Maria. With her and Emmett in the house you will never get bored."

Maria and I spent the rest of the time catching up and talking about all the things that had happened since I had left to both her and me. It was really nice to catch up. I was still a little worried I don't know how the Cullen's are going to react to Maria.

"Oh my god! Jasper you never told me you house was this amazing! And you said Esme designed it! Its wonderful!" Maria said as we pulled up the driveway.

"Thank you Esme will be happy to hear that you think that." I said I turned the car off. "We can leave your stuff out here and we will get it for you later if you would like?"

"That sounds great!"

As I started to walk toward the house Maria was following me looking at everything and anything. I was walking up the stairs when the door flew open and Alice came hopping out and right into my arms. She gave me a huge hug and smiled. When she let go she looked at Maria smiling.

"Hi! My name is Alice! I'm so glad that you chose to come! Its awesome to meet you! Jasper will never let any of his old friends come visit not even Peter." She said with a small frown aimed at me then she quickly turned it back into a smile.

Maria was shocked by Alice's energy but quickly recovered. "That sounds like Jasper and its wonderful to meet you too." Maria said with a polite smile and a laugh.

"Come on into the house. I will send Emmy and Eddy to get your things soon." Alice said as she grabbed by hand and followed Maria into the house.

When we walked in Alice showed Maria to the living room where I guessed the rest of the family was. All while making sure that Maria knew that she was holding my hand.

"Jazzy do you really have to walk so slow? The family wants to meet Maria!" Alice said as we walked into the living room.

Maria looked shocked when she took in the entire family.

"Maria I would like you to meet everyone." I said.

"Hello Maria my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. We are very happy to meet you." Carlisle said as he and Esme walked up and shook her hand.

"Hello Maria my name is Rosalie. And the big idiot next to me is Emmett." Rose said as she shook Maria's hand.

"Come on Rosie are you really still mad at me! I love you babe!" Emmett said then added, "Its very nice to meet you Maria."

"Hi! My name is Bella! And the man with messy hair making weird faces at Alice is Edward." Bella said laughing and giving Maria a hug. "By the way you are very beautiful!"

"Thank you Bella. Its wonderful to meet you all. Jasper never mentioned that he had such a nice new family." Maria said.

"Jazzy can be very secretive." Alice said with a laugh. "But I can keep a secret from him too! Maria I believe that I sent you a face book message explaining it too you?"

Maria smiled and looked excited. "Alice he is going to love this surprise. I know him well enough to know that and I guess so do you." She said as she looked at how I was holding and look and Alice.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" I said slipping more into my southern accent because I was confused.

"Howdy Jasper." I heard from a voice I had only heard over the phone for the longest time. I looked up and there he was my best friend Peter.

I knew I loved Alice! I never thought she would try to bring me all of my closest friends to visit!

* * *

**I thought it would be nice ot put an update on here so please review the more review i get the quicker i write the next chapter! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**So, i got a bunch of reviews! And i have to thank you all for them. I have been given a bunch of ideas which I love. I really do love when people like my story enough that they want to tell me what they think i should add :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight no matter how much i would like to :)**

* * *

APOV

I looked at Edward wondering if I made the right choice on inviting Peter here to see Jazz. I had known for a while that Jasper missed Peter and when I found out that Maria was coming this idea just seemed perfect. Edward nodded at me and smiled, yes that means that he likes it!

"Peter! What are you doing here!" Maria asked, looking a little angry. HA! She is mad because someone is messing with her Jazzy Wazzy time!

"Alice and Edward called and invited me saying that they thought it would be awesome for me to come and see Jasper, you know he was my BEST friend." Well it looks like Peter and Maria don't get a long. I am loving this just a little to much.

"You guys can you stop fighting for a little bit and get along for Jasper." I asked sweetly thinking that I might have to get ugly if they don't do as I say and I don't want Jazz to see me like that.

"Of course Alice, I wouldn't want to make all of your efforts to go to waste at getting me here." Peter said.

"Peter it is so awesome to see you! Alice how did you get him to come!" Jasper said, still seeming excited.

"Jazz I simply stole your phone while you were sleeping stole his number called and made the arrangement. I didn't know that Peter and Maria didn't get a long other wise I would have told him to come next weekend." I answered him smiling and giving him a hug. "I love you." I said just low enough for him to hear.

"Love you too." he said. "Guy I hope you don't mind but I have to go upstairs and grab a few things, and guys can you get Maria's things out of Edwards car?"

Everyone nodded and left to go finish what ever job that they have. Emmett and Edward went and go Maria's bag, Esme and Bella went to start cooking, Carlisle went up to his study, and Rosalie went to fix her hair. Leaving me alone sitting on the couch in the living room with Peter and Maria. Neither of them noticing I was still in there.

"Peter you came to ruin my chance! You ass!" Maria said.

"I actually think that I am protecting you from a lot of embarrassment and you only want to try this now because you know that you don't have him eating out of the palm of your hand anymore." Peter said back.

"I never had him eating out of the palm of my hand. Your just mad because I made Jessie break up with you!"

"Oh my god! Maria shut up!"

"Peter you are going to pay once I start dating Jasper at the end of the weekend." Maria thinks she is going to what!

Peter started to chuckle until he saw me sitting on the couch, then he started to laugh loudly.

"What are you laughing at!" Maria said her voice starting to raise.

"Maria, I don't think that Alice thinks you are going to start dating Jasper." Peter said while pointing me out.

"Why would Alice care who Jasper is dating." Maria asked confused.

This made Peter laugh even harder. I was about to answer Maria when I heard Jasper coming towards us. When he walked in he looked confused by Peter rolling around on the floor laughing, Maria looking confused, and me having no emotion on my face.

"What did I miss?" Jasper asked.

"Maria" Laugh "Dating" Laugh "Alice" Peter said.

"Maria is dating Alice? What the.." Jasper said even more confused than before.

"What!" Maria and I said at the same time.

"Jasper will you come in here for a minuet?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Sure coming. Guys I really would like to know what I missed when I come back." Jasper said.

Once Jasper was back out of the room Maria turned to me and said, "Well why do you care?"

I could hear Esme finishing up what she was saying to Jazz but I didn't want Maria to have to be super embarrassed by asking Jasper out only to be told he was dating me.

"Maria I would care because I am his girlfriend." I finally told her.

"WHAT?" Maria yelled, causing Jasper to come running in to make sure everything was okay.

"Maria are you okay? Peter why are you still laughing? Alice why do you look like you are sorry about something?" Jasper asked.

No one was willing to answer Jasper for about five minuets, until I finally decided he deserved an explanation.

"Jasper, Maria wants to be your girlfriend and I remember you saying that you wanted to date her so I am going to give you the chance now." I said. Jasper looked shocked and hurt but before I could hear his answer I walked out the front door. I walked human speed until I knew that human eyes couldn't see me which is when I took off. I needed to get as far away from the house as I could. I knew that if anyone wanted me they would follow my sent and find me.

Jasper was going to be happier now and this way he didn't have to change into a vampire. So I guess this was a good thing. Sure I was going to have to live knowing that I gave up a chance to have my mate. I was going to be okay, I was able to survive when I didn't have a mate I'll be able to survive now. Its nothing new, other than I will know what I am missing now.

I should probably head back now, everyone will be asleep now. It weird how everything seems to have less color now that I don't have Jasper. Even our beautiful house seems to have less beauty to it, even though it contains him.

"Alice?" I jumped shocked. Its hard to scare a vampire especially me I normally know what is going to happen. It took me a minuet to realize that Peter was sitting on the porch looking at me.

"Yes?"

"Why did you break up with Jasper? And how did you manage to move so fast to get onto the porch I only knew you were there because you slowed down once you hit the steps."

Oh. God. I just basically gave away my families secret. What on earth should I do now.

"Well you either lie or tell him. I would just tell him because it would make his and Jaspers friendship stronger and it would make Jasper happy to have someone who he can talk to. Plus we will find some way around the law." Edward told me. I guess that I am going to tell him because that will help not only Jasper but maybe me as well.

"Peter what I am going to tell you is a secret that only Jasper and my family know. Maria can never know this, do you understand. By telling you this it might help you to understand why its good that I broke up with Jasper."

"If you believe that this will help Alice."

"I truly think that it will. I also would like you to know or well agree not to freak out."

"Of course. Jasper has taught me well on how to control my emotions."

"Peter my family and I. Meaning Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and I. We are all vampires."

Peter looked shocked for a moment then thought it over and looked rather interested. That is weird, I just told him that my family is coven of vampires and does he care? No, he is busy thinking about how cool we all are.

"That does explain how you moved so fast, and Jasper saying that we would never catch you to chase you when you had only left maybe a minuet ahead of us. Tell me about you guys, do you have powers? If so what do you all have? What do you eat er…should I say drink? How long have you been vampires?"

"All vampires have super human speed, strength, sense of smell, and eye sight. Along with all of that some of us, well Edward, Bella, and I have other powers. While the rest of the family just carries over a strong trait from before they were changed such as Carlisle's compassion, Esme's ability to love, Rosalie's beauty, and Emmett's strength. Edward can read minds but only while the thought is running through your head so it is possible to hide things from him. Bella is a mental shield meaning that no powers that attack the mind work on her, Carlisle believes that Bella may be able to strengthen her shield and make it physical as well. I can see the future but it is always changing based on decisions. We all drink animal blood and have been vampires for a long time Carlisle the longest though."

"Wow. That is awesome. I don't see how this can make it a good thing that you broke up with Jasper though."

I sighed. "Jasper wants to become like us. None of us would have chosen this for ourselves. Once you are changed you lose all types of opportunities. I don't think that he should have to lose all of them."

Peter looked thoughtful, then turned to me. " Alice I love Jasper like a brother because in many ways he is my brother. So when I say this I mean it and know it is true. I think you and Jasper should get back together."

"I'm no good for him I am taking all his choices by asking him to be with me!"

"Alice. Once you left I talked to Jasper and you are the most important thing in the world to him. Get back with him, he doesn't see himself as losing anything but instead gaining everything."

"Peter because you know how I feel and you know how Jasper feels I think that I will get back with him the minuet he wakes up."

"I don't think he ever went to sleep darlin'" Peter said sounding just like Jasper.

I smiled at Peter and we both walked into the house.

"Peter do you have a room to sleep in?"

"No I was thinking I might just crash on the couch."

"You can sleep in my room for tonight and tomorrow then have the guest room once Maria leaves I don't need it I never sleep."

"Thanks Alice. I don't want to know why you have a bed if you don't sleep."

"It to keep up appearances we at least have to appear human you know." I said showing him to my room. "Here you are. Have a good nights sleep."

"Night Alice. Be sure to talk to Jasper."

This was going to be the hardest thing that I've ever had to do. Why do I both hope that he is asleep and hope that he is awake. Okay Alice time to be a woman knock on the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in" I heard Jasper say. He sounded tired and upset.

When I opened the door I saw that he looked it to. Jasper looked horrible. His eyes were red and swollen, and his hair was messier than usual.

"Jasper I came to talk to you, that is unless you don't want to see me." I said.

"No go ahead Alice."

"Jasper I want to say that I think I made a mistake. I don't think that I acted rationally. I just saw Maria wanting to date you as a way to save you from my life. I didn't think about how much it would hurt you."

"Alice, is this your way of telling me why you broke up with me so that we can be friends again?" Jasper asked shocked.

"No! I actually came to beg you to take me back, and forget that I was ever this stupid." I said not able to look at him because of how ashamed I was.

"There is no begging needed darlin' you are all mine, now get over here."

I ran at vampire speed into Jaspers arms while still making sure that I didn't hurt him.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you too darlin'"

* * *

**So there you go my chapter:) Maria caused trouble with out being evil, because i dont want to make her evil. i hope ya'll enjoyed the story please review :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long but i got a bunch of wonderful review and thank you for that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

JPOV

That night I feel asleep with Alice in my arms. I was so happy that she came back, I thought the world was ending when she broke up with me. Just thinking about it can bring all the pain back. The feeling of emptiness, like I was never going to feel anything but pain ever again. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out and I was running on auto pilot, I know that Maria tried to talk to me the same with Peter. I also know that both of them were getting along for the first time in their lives.

I don't need to remember that though because Alice is right here, wait where is she? Did I only dream that she was here when I feel asleep?

SLAM, my door flew open and there was Bella.

"Good morning Jasper! You are the first one up, even though Peter was up just a little bit later than you waiting for Alice then talking to her once she came and saw you. Anyway guess what we are doing today!"

"Um, sitting around the house and laughing as Maria and Peter try to kill each other while Emmett places bets on who is going to win?" I guessed.

I heard Alice laugh. "Jazzy, I can tell you the answer to that right now. Peter, and this is because he knows you better." Alice said while coming into my room and sitting down next to me.

I put my arms around her, "I love you. So what is the master plan oh great Bella."

"Jake got the pack to allow us to go to their bon fire and the beach tonight! Everyone is so excited, well except Nessie but she said she would go if you and Peter, and Maria wanted to go. Plus its one of the rare warm, but not sunny days."

(**AN. Just for the point of the story I am going to say Jake can do that. Which he should because he is suppose to be the alpha not Sam. Just saying.)**

"Okay, it sounds like fun to me. Something new, and I'm sure Peter will want to see what type of women we have around here." I laughed, "Why don't you bring Nessie in here and I will talk to her privately."

Bella looked concerned but nodded and Alice had a vacant look in her eyes. I knew she was trying to see around Nessie to see what I was going to say to her. Alice sighed annoyed, she probably couldn't see around Renesmee. I laughed quietly and kissed her forehead.

"Its okay babe. Just let me talk to her, she wants to talk to her because I know something that the rest of the family doesn't. Edward I know you are trying to find out what and your not going to find it because I wont think about it."

Alice laughed. "Edward just called you a number of things that a young man with manners should not say, and okay. I love you." She said before she left my bed room.

I walked out into the hallway to wait for Renesmee, just as I saw her so did Maria who was just leaving her bed room. She looked angry, I don't know why she would be though. Nessie hasn't done anything to her.

"Hi I'm Maria. I don't think I met you yesterday." Maria said with fake cheerfulness.

Nessie looked up shocked. "Its nice to meet you Maria, my name is Renesmee. You didn't meet me yesterday because I was out of town with one of my friends." Nessie said politely.

"Are you okay? You don't look very good." Maria asked truly concerned after seeing the look on Nessies face.

Nessie looked broken, her eyes were watering and blood shot showing she had not only been crying but she was about to start as well. She was wearing one of Jakes? Shirts and a pair of volleyball sweatpants.

"I think I am going to be, I actually came up here to talk to my best friend." Best friend who is that? "Jasper, he knows how to cheer me up, oh and has he told you what we are doing today if you want to that is?"

"No, he didn't and Jasper is your best friend? What are we doing?" Maria asked starting to look angry again, well she does like me. Now I am hanging out with a bunch of girls who are more beautiful than her. Oh! She is jealous! How I would have killed for this just a couple months ago.

"Jasper you are slacking!" Nessie said with a small smile.

"Hey! She just left her room same with me. I probably wouldn't be awake if it wasn't for your -eh bellas excitement. Maria we are going to go to the beach on the rez if you would like to. Nessie come here darlin, you look about ready to cry." I opened my arms and Nessie ran into them and started crying. Maria looked excited.

"The beach that sounds great! When are we going?"

"We are going when Jake-" Nessies voice broke on the name, " comes and gives us the okay, that will be in about two hours. Esme has breakfast ready if you would like some."

"Okay Nessie feel better. Whatever it is, it will work out, I know it will." Maria said smiling at Nessie then added, "Jasper if you say something and make this worse I will hurt you. She looks like a nice girl."

With that Maria went down stairs to get breakfast, and Renesmee and I went into my room to talk.

_Edward when Peter wakes up will you tell him what is going on today? I'm helping your daughter. _

"Jasper, do you think I should go?" Nessie said looking at me.

"Well I don't know Ness, I know either way you are going to have to face him, but are you ready to have to spend the day with him?"

"Jazz, he has a new girlfriend! Would it be bad of my to spend all my time with Peter, Maria, Auntie Alice, and You? Or if Embry and Quil are there I can see them! And its been a while so maybe Claire is old enough that we can hang out now!"

"Ness, I don't think you really needed my help. You just managed to cheer your self up!" I said smiling and laughing with her.

"Jasper you just seem to make me happy. Your not mad that I called you my best friend right? Because you really are my best friend you're the only person who wouldn't kill Jake, and you listen and will do things with me."

" Renesmee I am thrilled to be considered your best friend. I think of you as one of my best friends as well. You know what we should do though, start getting ready because we have spent an hour in here saying very little but doing a lot of crying."

"Okay Jazzy! Love you! In a sisterly way of course! Thank you, you're the best!" Nessie said skipping out of my room.

I started to get ready and was just about to walk out of the door when I saw Peter dressed and ready laughing quietly at me.

"What's so funny dude? Oh, and thanks for what you did last night."

"No problem and man you just seem to have girls come in and out. You have Alice, Bella, the girl that I am going to guess is Edward and Bella's daughter because she looks so much like them."

"What would make you think that Edward and Bella have a daughter?" I asked cautiously.

"I know about them Alice told me. We should probably head down stairs we are going to leave soon.

The ride to the beach was fast and filled with Alice, Maria, and Renesmee talking excitedly about how great it was going to be, while me and Peter sat us front and talked about just about anything else.

"WERE HERE!" Nessie yelled when we got to first beach. I looked around and it was a nice beach not very crowded but nice. I was glad for the warm not sunny weather. It was nice, but humid making the 90 degrees feel even hotter. I got out of the car laughing along with Peter.

"Ness, I didn't know you liked the beach so much." I said laughing.

Nessie shot me a fake glare then her eyes lit up. "OH MY GOD! CLAIRE!" Nessie yelled. A short girl with a brown pony tail looked up.

"NESSIE! Is that you!" She said running over.

"Yes, I missed you so much! I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again after what happened!" Nessie said taking the young girls arm and walking away.

"Wow, I forgot how close those too were when they were younger. Jasper, what really happened between Jake and Nessie?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Peter and I would like to know too." Maria added. I do have to admit seeing Alice and Maria becoming best friends fast was sort of weird, considering they hated each other yesterday.

"I cant tell you guys because Nessie told me in confidence and all of you know me well enough to know I wont go behind someone's back about stuff like that."

"Okay we do." Ali said laughing, "Now who wants to go have some fun!"

The day was spent doing a number of crazy things. These included cliff diving, swimming, surfing which I was not good at, and just laying around. I would have to say that the day was a success and I was glad that this was how Maria got to spend her last day in Forks. I still am excited for the bonfire though. Nessie is planning to show Jake just how much she doesn't care about him and his new girlfriend which I must say makes both me and Alice laugh.

"Hey Jazzy?" Alice asked.

"Yea darlin'?"

"Lets sit down over there near Peter and Maria so we can see what Nessie has planned and of course make sure that Maria and Peter don't kill each other." Alice said with a laugh.

"Sounds great."

Alice and I walked over and sat down in the sand next to Peter and Maria. As Ali was getting into my arms we were both trying to break up whatever fight they were in because all of us wanted to know what plan Nessie and Claire had cooked up.

"Hey Peter? Can you help me out?" Nessie said looking a Peter hopefully.

"With what Nessie. I don't want Bella and Edward to have to kill me." Peter answered worriedly.

"Don't worry I told them what I was going to do and they said they wouldn't kill you unless you do something other than what I tell you to or go over boundaries." Nessie told him.

"Nessie I would be honored to help you with what ever it is."

Just before Nessie could say anything more Jake came walking towards the fire that Emmett and Rose had just built. Almost instantly Nessie was sitting in Peters arms. Everyone but the Cullen's and Claire and me where looking at them in shock. Both Peter and Nessie were laughing and I must say if I didn't know Peter the way I did I would think they were actually in love with each other.

"Hey everyone!" Jake said cheerfully until he saw Nessie and Peter. "I don't believe I have met two of the new people."

"Hello Jake." Nessie said smiling at him with love clear in her eyes. "This is Maria, and this is Peter. They are friends of Jaspers and are very nice you would like them."

"Yes, I'm sure I would. Well I just thought I would tell everyone hello." Jake said, starting to shake.

"Jake I think you better go." Bella said noticing what was going on.

With that Jake took off into the woods. Nothing eventful happened for the rest of the night and we decided to go home soon after because Maria had an early plane, er well early for her. Early being noon, gosh I am going to miss having my friend around.

* * *

**Well that was it. Not my best work but please continue to review and i will update sooner, and it will be better than this one promiss! Well please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I know this too WAY to long and it makes me a horrible person. I know more than likely you are not going to read this but anyways. I've had major writers block :/ and I havnt been home so that is why this took so long. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I wanted to get something up. I will update again soon with a longer chapter! **

* * *

APOV

Not much had changed since Maria and Peter both went home. The entire family was happy and calm even Nessie. Even though she still avoided Jacob like he was the plague. What bothers me about that though is neither Jasper or Nessie will tell me. I am going to find out even if it takes shopping tourture to do it. That reminds me I need to get the new summer line of cloths people can't be wearing outdated cloths!

"Alice!" Oppsie I guess Edward didn't want to hear about the greatness of cloths.

_What Edward you don't wanna hear all about the amazing new cloths I am going to buy you, and Bella? _

"No Alice I honestly don't care." Jerk, I'll just go down stairs and bother him.

_Where is Jasper? _

"He went for a drive said he needed to clear his head. The entire family would like to talk to you Alice."

Great the entire family wants to talk to me. That means its time for the entire family to gang up on Alice about whatever it is that is bothering them.

"What do you guys want?" I asked as I run to the dinning room and sit in my seat. We never use this room for anything other than family meetings.

"Alice we know this might upset you but we would like to discuss the subject of Jaspers mortality." Esme said soothingly in an attempt not to upset me.

"Esme that is an easy topic I've already decided he is staying human, no if ands or buts about it." I said.

"Alice we can't allow that! It would put the entire family in jeopardy!" Rosalie said.

Before I could open my mouth to protest Edward cut it. "Alice Rose is right. Jasper knowing about us not only puts our family in danger but it puts him in danger. You've already had the vision showing him changed."

"Edward! Jasper. Is. Staying. Human!" I growled.

"No Alice I am not." Jasper said. How did I miss him getting home?

"You were to lost in your own thoughts about Jaspers humanity." Edward answered my thoughts.

"Jazzy I am not going to let the doom you to this life its not fair or right!"

"Alice I want you and the rest of the family to listen to what I have to say then we will vote on what is going to happen to me."

Everyone quickly agreed with Jasper except me. I was not going force Jasper to this life. Once he died I was going to do the same and no one was going to stop me. I am not living in a world without Jasper, its simply not possible for me.

"Ali, there are a number of reasons that I should become a vampire. The first reason is because I don't want to be a danger to your family. I know you think that you can keep running and hiding but it wont work I've looked at it from every angel. The most important reason though and no offence to your family is I want to spend forever with you. Ali, I can't live a day without you and dieing while your still here on earth isn't an option for me."

"Jasper I would be on earth much longer after you left, I've already decided that." I couldn't look at my family to see the pain that I knew must be on there faces. I couldn't live without Jazzy and I wasn't going to change him so that was my only option. They had to understand.

"Alice you are not going to kill yourself!" Jasper looked angry, then his face became calm as he turned to face my family. "I don't know if you want me to become part of your family forever as one of you but I would be honored if ya'll would. I'm now going to ask you to vote on wither I should be changed or stay human. You know Ali's side of the story as well as mine."

Silence filled the room as everyone took in what Jasper had said and thought through their own personal feelings on the situation. I don't need my power to know that I am going to lose this battle but I can't help but hope that its closer than I think it is going to be.

"Jazzy! I want you in my family forever! So my vote is change." Emmett said firmly.

"Jasper my decision had a lot of thought put into it. I want you to be part of my family and I want to protect my family but I wouldn't have chosen this myself. My vote is to change you Jasper, I want to keep my brother." Rosalie said with a smile. Well there goes the one person I was expecting to agree with me.

"Jasper I've liked you ever since Ali meet you and I want to keep you as a brother. So my vote is change." Thanks Bella Thanks a lot.

"Jasper I know its not going to be a shock but I agree with Bellas vote so mine is the same." Edward do you really have to agree with Bella now!

"Jasper you know you are my son and I love you. Plus I could never lose my daughter. So my vote is for you to be changed." Esme said smiling.

"Alice has left me no choice but to agree Jasper you are my son. Change." Carlisle said.

Dang it! AHHHH! I hate this! I ran out of the room and out into the woods. I need to calm down, this anger is not going to get me anywhere or anything. I picked up the nearest tree to me and threw it as hard as I could enjoying the sound it made when it smashed to the ground.

I spent a good three hours running around the woods but never going to far from the house. Jasper was going to be come one of us it was a clear as day. It was going to happen wither I liked it or not. Maybe I should get used to the idea, I wont have to worry about breaking him all the time. I can take him shopping! He will be able to carry all the bags! I won't have to worry about him dieing, defending him.

I ran back to the house everyone was is the living room. I walked over to Jasper and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I never got to cast my vote."

"Okay Ali lets hear it then." Jazzy said.

"My vote its change" I said looking into Jaspers eyes right before I leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it please review and once again sorry for the wait and short chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is another chapter! way quicker than normal! :D Its short I know but I felt like I should post something! :D I really want to thank all of the people who reviewed! You helped me a lot and made my day! :D**

* * *

JPOV

I guess it official I'm becoming a Cullen, even Alice agreed. Which is what has me really thinking about becoming a vampire right now. What made Alice agree to change me? Had she seen something? I'm not good enough for her or any of her family. The entire time they were voting I was hoping that someone would notice how wrong I am for this family.

I am a horrible person, I hate myself. I don't belong with this family, I just wish that they would all notice that. I wish Alice would realize how I am not good enough for her. If I could just run away then none of the would have to realize how unworthy that I am. They would all be happier without me.

Alice would be happier without me. That's why when everyone leaves on their next hunting trip I'm going to leave. I'll go back to Texas, live with Peter then the Cullen's will be happier.

"JASPER THAT IS NOT HAPPENING!" Alice screams as she flies through the door.

"Alice it will help everyone if it does" I sigh knowing that she already knows what my plan is.

"Jasper that plan is the worst most idiot thing I've ever seen in my life! Do you know what it would do to me if you left! You're my mate! I can't live without you!"

"Alice it would be better for you and your family if I wasn't around. You can live without me you've done it for a hundred years. What is it going to change if you have to wait to find another love a little while longer."

I could almost feel her pain at the thought of losing me. It was hard for me to think of leaving her, but its what's best for the family and her. I don't want anything but what is best for her.

"Jasper don't you understand YOU are whats best for her!" Edward says, walking into my room and taking Alice into his arms.

I should be the one comforting her! I'm the one causing her this pain! She's crying that proves my point that I am not good enough for her. I just end up hurting her.

"Jasper don't you even think that you are not good enough for my sister! Alice has been alone for a hundred years, she was lonely. She didn't show it she always seemed happy and excited but I've never truly seen her happy until you came along! You are the one who makes her happy!"

_Edward look at what I'm doing to her right now, does she look happy to you! _I think to him, if I tried to talk I would give in and stay I can't do that.

"Jasper she's like this because you are her reason for living and now you want to live. It takes a lot to change a vampire Jasper, and you've managed to change her. It is impossible for her to change back, she will never meet someone and fall in love again."

_What do you mean Edward?_ I think narrowing my eyes.

"I mean that without you Alice is going to go into a depression, she truly can't live without you. She hates having to leave you long enough to go hunting and she needs to do that to survive. Now you are going to make her try and live her life without you. Without the one thing she cares about most in the world, she's willing to give up shopping forever for you"

_I…I don't know. I can't stay without hurting her and I can't leave without hurting her. What should I do?_

"Talk to her Jasper, you two can work it out." Edward said while handing me Alice.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Alice and nodded my head in thanks at Edward as he walked out the door. I sat there holding Alice and just thinking for a long time before Alice spoke.

"Jazz….you won't really leave me will you….?" She said as she looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"You saw me leave, so I guess I was planning on it. I'm not so sure I'll be able to do it anymore though." I said kissing her forehead.

"It was blurry…..I couldn't tell if you really were going to or not…I was hoping that I could stop you before it became you true plan."

"Ali I love you more than anything in the world. I just know that you don't want me to be like you, so I thought that if I left you and your entire family would be better off."

Alice shakes her head.

"Jazzy I love you so much! You can't ever think of leaving me again okay? Please promise me you are going to stay" She was pleading with me

I sighed, "I promise to stay Alice. I just want to know why you ended up deciding you wanted me changed."

"I decided to change my vote because while I was gone for all that time I spent most of it thinking. It ended with me coming to the conclusion that I really did want you to change. The only reason I was truly saying no, was because…..I don't feel like I am good enough for you." Alice said looking away.

What! She doesn't think she is good enough for me! How can she even think that, she is the entire reason that I am here. I've had thoughts of killing myself, but then she would pop into my head and I just couldn't do it. She is my life she is my everything I'm the one not worthy of her!

"Alice how could you even think you weren't good enough for me? You are my everything, I love you more than everything, I would do anything you needed or wanted me to do. Its me who's not good enough for you."

"Jasper you are good enough for me! You're a way better person than I am, I've done a lot of things that I would rather not even think about. You are a good person, who wouldn't even dream of the things I've done. You're my world I love you and that is all that matters, you are defiantly good enough for me."

"Alice I hate myself, I was a horrible son. I never told my mother anything. I lied to her, stole from her, and said things that I really wish I could take back."

"Jasper we are going to make you feel better! We are going to help you stop feeling guilty about all the things you never said to your mom. I'm going to call my friend Charlotte, she will help you."

"What will she be able to do for me?"

"She can bring back the spirits of the dead, she is going to make it so you can talk to you mom and say everything that you never go a chance to say."

I looked at Alice in wonder she was going to call her friend to come use a power so that I can see my mother again and feel a little better. It wouldn't stop me from hating myself but with Alice by my side I might be able to start to stop hating myself and get over my past problems.

"Thank you Alice I love you."

"Anything for you Jasper. I love you too"

I just stared at her with love before kissing her sweetly. I love her more than anything and she has saved me from myself.

* * *

**Well here is this chapter I hope you all liked it :D Review please :DDDD**


	16. Chapter 16

**SO this is ober short and it took me a long time to upload and I'm super sorry. I am going to try to upload at least once everyweek from now on, most litkely sundays. This one took so long because of school and the death of someone really close to me... Anyways on a happier note please enhoy this chapter of the story!**

* * *

APOV

I guess I'm calling my friend Charolette, she normally doesn't like to use her power but I'm hoping she'll make and acceptation just this once.

God I hate waiting for people to pick up their phones even when I know they are going to. I mean really you're a vampire and you can hear your phone why don't you just answer it instead of making such a show of waiting before you answer.

"_Hello?_" Finally!

"Hey Charolette! It's me Alice!"

"_OH MY GOD! Alice I haven't heard from you in forever I miss you so much! I'm coming to see you soon!_" God I've missed her. She helped me to find my family and became one of my best friends in the process. I can't wait for her to get here! She can meet Jazzy!

"I've missed you too! I can't wait for you to get here!"

"_I'm sure you already know when I'm going to arrive!_" She says laughing.

"I do!"

"_Ali I've missed your knowing everything that is going to happen! Anyways, I know you have a reason for calling other than to talk to your amazing best friend. Whats up? _" Another reason I love her, she knows me so well. Between her and Jazzy you probably have the book of Alice. Every little fact is known about me.

"I know this is a lot to ask but I was wondering if you could use your power for me….well more my mate Jasper." I say slightly pleading with her.

"_Alice, you know I hate using my power…. You have a mate! I can't wait to meet him. I bet he's hot!_"

"Charolette! That is my boyfriend you are talking about of course he's hot! I know you don't like using your power but please, he just lost his mother….he wants a chance to say goodbye…." I wish Jasper never had to lose his mother, she was a great woman. I had met her a couple times since she worked with Carlisle. No one deserves to die so young.

"_Alice, you know I avoid bringing dead people back as much as I can, but since he's you mate and you are my best friend. I'll bring her back just long enough for him to get his closure._"

"Thank you Charolette! I love you so much!"

"_I love you too my dear! I'll be seeing you and the lovely Mr. Jasper very soon!_"

"I'll see you at 230 tomorrow dearest! Goodbye and know I love you more!" I say hanging up. God I love Charolette, she hates her power she thinks it's a curse because people see dead loved ones then end up more depressed than they were before. I personally think that she does a good thing people just use it the wrong way. They should use it for closure but instead they are using it for personal gain or information.

"Alice…who were you talking to?"

I look up shocked, its very hard to surprise a vampire but its even harder to surprise me. I've always been able to see into the future giving me advanced warning when something is going to happen. I didn't have any idea Jasper was going to wake up and come into my room just now though.

"Jasper! I didn't know you were awake!"

"I was going to get a drink before going back to sleep. Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to my friend Charolette, the one who is going to help you. She is coming over tomorrow. You should go back to sleep now Jasper its early."

Jasper laughs. What's so funny? "Ali its ten in the morning, do you have any idea how long you've been laying there thinking?"

"Its ten in the morning already! I need to shower and change my cloths and do my hair! I can't wear the same clothes two days in a row!"

With that I jump up and start dashing around my room at vampire speed ignoring the laughter from the entire family and Jasper. Must get ready! Okay shower that's the first thing I must do. I fly to the shower enjoying the feel of the warm water against my very cold skin. Once I'm done I find my new outfit for the day, all designer of course. I wouldn't ever be able to wear anything different from that. What's next…oh! Hair and make up that shouldn't take long. I quickly style my hair into its normal pixy style and put on some neutral make up. Being a vampire I don't really need make up I just use it anyways.

"Ali you almost done?" Jasper asks coming into my room.

"I am done Jasper why do you ask is it almost two thirty!" Wow I really am out of it today.

"Alice its two twenty eight, what took you so long getting ready?"

"I was enjoying the hot water in the shower today…" I admitted.

"Well I have a feeling your friend is going to be here soon." Jasper says but just as he finishes I run out of the room.

"CHAROLETTE!" I run straight at her and hug her causing both of us to fall to the ground and start laughing.

"OMG ALICE I MISSED YOU!" Char yells back at me.

"I missed you more! But I've been vision stalking you. I'm a creeper like that!" I say laughing.

"Alice what did I tell you about being a creeper!" Char laughs, "now where is mr sexy?"

"Mr. Sexy?" Jasper asks finally making it down the stairs. I never noticed how slow humans were until now, I love Jasper though. If he wants to walk slowly that is his choice and he can do that.

"That's Jazzy, or Jasper, or Jazz." I tell Charolette. Standing back up and skipping to his side. Jasper quickly puts his arm around my shoulder while I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hello Jasper its nice to meet you. I'm Charolette or Char, whichever you feel like calling me because I really don't care. Anyways, Alice has told me your in need of my power? I figure we can get that out of the way then have fun!"

"Hello Charolette its great to meet you and yes I am in need of your power. To see my mother." Jasper answers.

"Well then are you ready to see your mother?"

Jasper takes a deep breath before answering, "yes" and hugging me tighter.

* * *

**I know it was short and once again I appologise! but there should be another chapter hopefully longer that will be posted in about a week. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I said it would take a week and it did! :D I'm starting to be super proud of myself XD I should be able to get one up every week from now on so every Sunday there should be a new chapter :DDDD Anywhooo if you haven't noticed I've changed my Penname I am no TakeMyAdviceDanceThroughLife not MandMgirl but I am still the same author :D Please enjoy the chapter :DDD**

* * *

JPOV

"Yes" I say as I hug Alice tighter. I'm about to speak with my mother for the very last time. Get to say the goodbye that I never got to say, I guess there is no way for me to ever be prepared for this.

I was never a good son, I was always sneaking out, talking back, saying things that I never truly meant. I hope that in this little amount of time that I have with my mother, I can tell her just how much she means to me. How much I wish she had gotten to know Ali, how much I really and truly miss her.

"Jasper you won't be able to touch her but you will be able to talk to her and she will be able to talk back to you." Charolette tells me.

"Okay, thank you. Charolette you have no idea how much this means to me"

"It really no problem Jasper anything for the man who made my Ali pop this happy oh and call me Char…..here goes nothing" Right as Char finishes talking her face goes blank. I stare at her as her eyes move all over as if taking in her surrondings but not seeing anything. Before I can take anymore in she's in front of me.

My mother, she looked beautiful. Like all of the pictures she showed me of when she was young and happy. Right before my father died, right before she was pregnant with me. Her blonde hair was glorious, long ringlet curls that went to the middle of her back. She had bright green almond shaped eyes, and a beautiful white smile. It wasn't hard to see why my father fell for her, she was beautiful almost as beautiful as Rosalie or of course Alice who is the most beautiful girl in the world.

Wait there is someone standing next to her, his eyes are blue the same exact shade as mine. He had straight blonde hair, and a strong muscular build also much like mine. He was tall and had his arm around my mother, mean he must be my father! He looks just like the man in all the pictures.

I stared at them in silence for a couple minuets before I finally was able to speak.

"Mom. Dad?" I say embarrassed when my voice cracks.

"Hello sweetheart! I've missed you so much!" My mother says tears flooding her eyes. "You look like you've grown! And you've got a girlfriend! Little Alice Cullen, aren't you beautiful"

"Hello son, its nice to speak to you. I've always watched you as you grew up. I wish I had been a part of your life."

"I wish you had been part of my life too Dad, I hope I wasn't to much of a disappointment." I say looking at my dad before kissing Ali's head. "Yeah mom I'm dating Alice Cullen, I love her so much mom. I miss you, I miss both of you." My voice cracking staring at my parent barely even noticing as Alice reaches up and brushes away my tears. I want to remember them, I don't ever want to forget.

"Jasper you could never be a disappointment. I've watched you since you were born and I'm going to watch you forever. You're going to have forever Jasper and I don't want you to even think for a day that me or your mother are disappointed in you. You are the best son either of us could have ever wanted, you were a teen you did things you weren't supposed to, said things you didn't mean, but we could never be more proud of the man you've become. Jasper we both love you don't forget that." My father says.

"I love you too dad."

"Jasper I'm so sorry for leaving you! I shouldn't have been driving that fast! I hope you can forgive me."

"Mom! You should be the one forgiving me! I was a bad son, I did so many things wrong. Then I never told you I loved you that day, I'm never going to forgive myself for that."

"Jasper I know you love me! And I love you dear that is why I want you to stop feeling sorry for yourself and live happily with Alice and the Cullens. They are wonderful people who love you so much. Almost as much as I love you."

"I love you too mom, but how can you forgive me? I've done so many horrible things to you."

"Jazzy you were young and growing up I did the same things to my parents. I'm not proud of it but I did. That is how I can forgive you. Me and your father have to go now" My mother says smiling sadly.

"Goodbye Jasper, we love you!" My parents say together.

"Good my Mom and Dad! I love you so much! I'll miss you!" I say just as my parents fade away. I fall to my knees sobbing not noticing as Alice picks me up and sets me on the couch. I just wrap my arms around her and sob. My parents were just here and neither of them are disappointed in me. Its so hard to believe I've done so many horrible horrible horrible things! I just met my father who died before I was born, I look so much like him. I even sound like him!

I can't believe that they are both gone. That was the last time that I'm ever going to talk to them. I can finally handle them being gone though, they both know I love them. They both love Ali and they are both proud of me. I don't need to be sitting here crying for myself, I've got a life to live with people in it worth living.

"Jazzy you want something? Anything?" Alice asks worry covering both her and Char's faces. "Char I don't think that was such a good idea he's worse now than he was before…."

I just hugged her closer and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ali….I think Jaspers lost his mind. Maybe we should call Carlisle, he won't be happy we did this but it will be better than having Jasper run around seeming crazy….."

"Char, Ali I'm fine and not crazy I'm actually happy now. I don't feel weighed down. I now know what I am going to do with my life and its going to be live it with Alice."

"Jazzy! Your okay? Your not lying? Seeing your parents wasn't too much? I don't want you to lie to me you better tell me the truth!" Alice says speaking very fast.

"Alice I'm fine actually I'm better than fine. Alice I have never liked myself but now I don't hate myself and it's a good feeling, actually liking yourself no longer hating yourself. I'm not lying" I say smiling happily.

"Alice do you believe him. I mean he looks happy and his heart rate hasn't changed to indicate that he's lying….." Char says looking me over, with Alice.

"I guess I'm going to have to Char I mean, he's smiling happily and nothing is pointing to him lying so he must be perfectly fine." Alice says hugging me tightly. "Jazzy I was so worried you were just laying there for hours. Hugging me the only time you would do anything was when I tried to move. Which I did regularly to see if you would snap out of your trance."

"What do you mean Alice? I was only laying there for a little while. I was just thinking everything through, apparently I was thinking a lot harder than I thought I was." I say smiling, which I can't seem to stop.

"Jasper you've been laying on the couch not moving and staring at the fireplace for the past three and a half hours. Me and Char have been terrified, at first Char said it was all part of the grieving process but then you were still like that an hour later and we realized that there was something wrong. Jazzy you scared us!"

"I'm sorry girls I didn't mean to scare you, I was just trying to take it all in I mean a lot has happened. So there's a lot to take in, I guess I didn't realize that it was taking me that long."

"Its fine Jazzy, that's why I hate my power. I never know if I'm helping or hurting people. Then they always ask me to do it again so they can fix every problem they've ever made or so they can meet their family that they don't remember." Char sighs, "my gift is actually a curse."

"I don't want to go through that again Char sorry once is enough. You didn't hurt me you've actually helped me more than you could ever know." I tell her letting go of Alice just long enough to give her a quick hug.

"Thank you Jasper I'm glad to help someone and not have them lie to me about it." Char says hugging me back before she lets go of me so that I can go back over to Alice.

"I love you Alice."

"I love you too Jasper." Alice says right before I kiss her.

* * *

**Well here was my chapter :D I am starting to work on a story about Nessie and Jake starting with the conflic I started earlier in the story :DDD Well review and I will tell you the name of the story once I think of on XD Review please and thank you new chapter should be up next sunday :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys theres a new chapter! I'm bringing this story to a close so I can focus on another one, but this is a very important although short chapter! So enjoy! :D**

* * *

APOV

A lot has changed since Char allowed Jasper to talk to his parents. For one thing Jasper and I have graduated and are now waiting for him to be changed. We both agreed that we weren't going to take our relationship any further before he was bitten. Which I was fine with, it's already dangerous enough that he is human and I'm vampire we don't need to push it any more. Jasper is supposed to be changed tomorrow morning, because he said he'd rather be changed sooner rather than later.

Nessie somehow bribed the pack to let us change one more human even though it violates the treaty. I love that girl, I really wish her and Jacob would get over this stupid fight. Maybe that will happen while Jasper, Me and the rest of the family are in Alaska helping Jasper adjust to his new life.

That gets me to where we are now, I'm getting ready for my last date with Jasper as a human. We will be driving right on through to Alaska after the date. Jasper will more than likely sleep through most of the trip considering it will be mostly throughout the night, and if this is going to be the last time he will ever be able to sleep he better enjoy it more than he's ever enjoyed anything in his life.

Knock Knock.

"Come in"

"Hey Darlin' you ready to go?" Jasper asks walking in looking handsome in his dark blue dress shirt and jeans that fit him just right. God I've never noticed how beautiful Jasper was before.

"Yeah lets go" I say grabbing his hand and walking out to the car with him. We were the only two other than Nessie left in the house, Nessie said she was going to meet us in Alaska once she cleared up some problems here. I hope everything that she needs to fix gets cleared up okay, since neither her nor Jasper will even think about what happened. God I hate secrets when I don't get to know them.

Jasper just smiles driving to a location that I can't see meaning he's got the wolf pack involved in some way to block me out. I pout glaring as he laughs and keeps driving. He knows I hate not being able to see things, yet he still insists on managing to surprise me. If I didn't love him so much I would have killed him by now. He just makes me so angry sometimes.

"Ali even though your pout is cute I'm not going to tell you where we are going it's a surprise." Jasper says pulling onto a back road.

"But Jazzy! You know that I hate surprises!" I whine pouting more as Jasper just laughs and keeps driving.

I don't know how long we drove for before we finally, stopped. I look around taking everything in, we were near a little stream just a little ways off the road. It was decorated in lights and had a beautiful table and chairs set out for us to use to eat, or for Jasper to eat and me to talk. There was soft music playing from an Ipod. It was decorated perfectly even if there was a slight smell of wolf, I knew he must have pulled out a major favor for them to help him with something for a 'leech' as they would call me.

"What do you think?" Jasper says helping me out of the car and leading me to the table.

"Jasper this is beautiful, defiantly the best date I've had."

"Good that was my goal."

My date with Jasper was amazing, he was more romantic than I've ever seen him. I couldn't even be mad that he used the pack to hide things from me. Or I should say had Nessie use the pack so that I wouldn't be able to see what was going on.

"Alice can I ask you a very important question?"

"Of course you can Jazzy" I say smiling.

Jasper stands up and walks over to my side of the table. "Alice I need you to listen to everything I have to say before answering alright?"

I nod and he gets down on one knee, what on earth is going on. I stare at him completely confused. He just smiles back nervously, preparing himself for whatever he is about to say. I gulp when he finally looks right into my eyes having no idea what is about to happen.

"Alice I love you more than anything in the world. I can't wait to spend eternity with you. There is only one problem I don't want to do that with you as my girl friend. Alice you are amazing and I'm the luckiest man on earth to have you. I thank god everyday that he allowed me to meet and have you. So now I'm hoping that you want the same thing that I want when I ask you this. Mary Alice Cullen will you marry me?"

…..marry him. Jasper wants me to marry him! HOW CROW JASPER WANTS TO MARRY ME! This is officially the best day ever!

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" I yell wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"Thank god I was afraid you were going to tell me no, I don't know what I would have done if that happened." Jasper says placing the ring on my finger, the ring I never noticed he pulled out because I was to busy staring into his beautiful eyes.

I look down at the ring and stare, it is perfect. It wasn't that big, or fancy but that was prefect for me. To make it better the style he chose will match all of my outfits with out looking weird! The diamonds are amazing, I've always loved them but I never thought in a million years I was going to be wearing one on my finger. Jasper must have caught me staring because the next thing he said proved he had no help in buying this ring.

"Do you not like it? I can go get you a new one and you can come with me to pick it out? I just saw thing ring and I knew it was prefect for you immediately but if you don't like it….."

"Jasper its perfect I'm just in shock. This is probably the best day of my existence right now. I'm with the love of my life and he went through a lot of trouble to ask me to marry him so that I couldn't see it was going to happen. Jasper I love you so much!"

"I love you too Alice. More than anything." Jasper says kissing me. A kiss that takes my breath away and leaves me breathing heavily. A kiss that shows me just how important to him I am, a kiss that makes me feel like I'm the center of his world. A kiss that makes me feel at him.

"How much trouble did you go through to set this all up for me? Its amazing, I-I Jasper its beyond words! I don't know what to even think about it! You didn't have to do this much, you could have randomly asked me over a bowl of cereal"

"Alice it wasn't that much trouble at all, I just asked Nessie to speak with Seth for me and get the pack to surround this area until I asked you. They are all gone now giving us our privacy. Alice I wanted this to be prefect for you something you were going to want to remember forever."

"Jasper this was better than anything I could have ever imagined. I love that you put it together by yourself to, and yes I can tell you were the one who did it. It just has the Jaspery touch to it."

"I love you so much Alice. I hope this really is what you wanted I wanted you to get a surprise you were really going to like, and a ring you were really going to like."

"Jasper you know me better than anyone in the world. You don't have to worry about anything. You did everything perfectly, I've never been happier in all of the years that I've lived."

"that means I'm doing my job ma'am." Jasper said laughing slightly.

The rest of the night passed by quickly with random conversation, laughing and just spending time together. We are now in the car on our way to Washington. Jasper is sleeping and I am listening to the radio quietly, I'm not sure that its even loud enough that he would be able to hear it.

I can now listen to love songs and truly enjoy them for something other than just being beautiful, I know now the wonderful felling love brings that they sing about in the songs. I can now connect to all of my favorite music on more than just a surface level. I can go deeper in and truly understand them and see how I feel the same way when I'm with Jasper or just looking over at him.

Jasper is my sun. He's the most important thing in my life. If something were to happen to him, life would be over for me. I couldn't handle losing him. Life without Jasper has no meaning, it has no light. It would be like living in darkness, which is worse than how I was living before. I guess you could consider life before Jasper to be like looking through a foggy window. You can still see everything but you can't tell every detail.

Now that Jasper is in my live though, I can see everything. Every color and sound that I used to think was just background noise I suddenly notice because Jasper has changed everything for me. Its almost like he changed the entire world. He made it better, he made it brighter. Jasper has made my life something worth living. Jasper the love of my existence my fiancé. The most important person in the world.

I look at the sign stating that we have made it to Alaska and can't help but worry. In just a few short hours the center of my world will be turning into one of us. Jasper will be going through the worst pain in the world, and me and my family are going to be the cause of it. I am going to suffer with him no matter what. Jasper is not going through this pain alone, I will relive my own pain through him, because no one should have to go through this alone.

* * *

**That was this chapter I hope ya'll enjoyed it probably only two more chpters left! O.o! I'm looking for a beta reader for my new story about Nessie and Jacob so if you could PLEASE PM me I would love you for ever! Thank you all :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go guys, only one more chapter left after this one well if I get any reviews that is. No reviews and this will be the end :( Anyone want to become a beta reader for my new story that i'm writing? Please PM if you are because I would love you forever! Any wayyss ENJOY!**

* * *

JPOV

Well here I am, in the worst pain of my entire life. I'm not sugar coating it, I feel like I'm on fine every part of me burning in an never ending inferno. Its worse than any pain I've ever felt in my life, its worse than any pain I could have ever imagined. I really should have listened when they warned me about the pain I was going to be in, even though the memory is already getting fuzzy.

"Jasper, once the venom gets into your system you are going to be in excruciating pain, worse than anything you've ever felt before. Your going scream and yell, it won't help but your going to do it any ways. Don't hold it all in because then Alice will just worry more." Carlisle had told me. I wish I had listened maybe I would have been more prepared for what I'm feeling now.

I don't know how long I've been laying here in this pain, it feels like it will never end. Every now and then I know some time has past because Alices hand will leave mine and her lips will go to my head. I use that to determine hours, I don't know if she does it every hour but it feels like it. Sometimes I'm able to hear sounds if I want to focus on them, like I heard Alice talk to me occasionally. Her voice makes all the pain worth it.

I was told that I have the risk of losing many of my human memories and I'm fine with that as long as I don't lose the memory of all my time with Alice. If I lost those memories, I'd only be able to get some back from Nessie and they wouldn't come back from my point of view. I refuse to lose the memory of the first time I kissed her, the time I told her I loved her, her face when I proposed to her. I will not lose those memories I refuse.

"Hey Jazzy, its all going to be over soon my love don't worry. Very soon all of the pain will be gone, and you'll be with me again. I love you so much just wait a little longer okay Jazzy. Just wait a little longer." Alice's voice broke through my thoughts.

She has the voice of an angle, she is the reason I am fighting through this. I wish that I could answer her and let her know I was never going to give up but if I open my mouth I will just yell out in pain. Yelling isn't going to make the pain anymore bearable so I'm not going to yell, I'll just lay here and take the pain.

Woah! Wait the pain is leaving my fingers and toes. Its starting to end! I can feel places that aren't burning! Wait what's going on! All the pain is going to my chest! It hurts so bad. I can hear my heart beating quickly and painfully before…..nothing. My heart stops and its silent, I open my eyes quickly.

"Jasper?" The most perfect voice in the world says from across the room. I get up quickly and run over picking her up in my arms, hugging her tightly. "Jazzy you kinda crushing me!" Alice says as I drop her quickly.

"Sorry!" I stop shocked by my voice it's a perfect tenor voice, rich and smooth.

"Its fine Jazzy your just not used to your new strength!" Alice says smiling.

I'm about to answer when I feel a slight burning in my throat, which Alice must have seen coming because next thing I know she has my hand and is running with me out the door.

"Alice where are we going!" I say keeping up with her pace easily.

"Hunting, the burning in your throat that's your thirst so I'm taking you hunting to find some animals." I was shocked when she suddenly stopped causing me to run ahead and have you turn around.

"Alice darlin' are you alright?"

"You do want to eat animals right? Not…humans…?" Alice says quietly even for a vampire.]

"I don't wanna be a killer darlin so of course I want to hunt animals" I say kissing her on the head quickly.

"Okay lets go then!" Alice says grinning and taking off.

It wasn't long before I smelt something, it was kind of appealing but not very. I look at Alice for instruction but she just smiles and mouths "instincts." I clear my mind and let my self slip into my natural instincts which was actually a lot easier than I would have thought. The next thing I know I'm standing up with a dead bear underneath me.

"You know Emmett's going to be disappointed that you got a bear when he couldn't find one the other day." Alice says grinning from across the clearing. "We need to get you back home so Carlisle can give you his Q&A session."

" Do I really have to have a Q&A session with Carlisle, there was nothing different with my transformation that anyone else's."

"Yes he is going to see if you have form of a talent or if you just brought a strong personality trait with you. This could be important Jazzy, because if you have something and Volturi found out….they could try to take you away…." Alice says, and for some reason I start to feel nervous and worried.

"Okay Alice, I'll talk to Carlisle" I say and suddenly feel relieved. What is with my emotions they are changing like crazy, it sometimes feels like they aren't even my own.

Alice grabs my hand and takes off toward the house, running faster than she was the last time. Even though she was running faster, it was still just as easy for me to keep up with her. Running now came easy to me. Even though I'm moving at unbelievably fast speeds, nothing is blurry like it used to be to my human eyes. I see every bug, every curve in the bark of trees in perfect clarity. This is better than I ever could have imagined! Everything is different sight, smell, hearing, even touch! Alice used to feel so cold to me now feels perfect.

As I enter the house the strange emotions started coming again, I felt excitement from Alice's direction, lust from the area of Rose and Emmett's room, and happiness from the direction of the living room.

"Carlisle I'm telling you I'm positive he has a special ability, I heard it in his thought!" Now I feel frustration, what is going on with me! I grab Alice's hand and walk into the living room with her.

"Hello ya'll I know you're talking about me." I state looking from Edward to Bella, then from Carlisle to Esme. "You mind telling me what about?"

"Edward believes that you have a power from what he's heard from you head, and Carlisle is disagreeing with him saying that what he hears isn't enough to prove him right." Bella says quietly from under Edwards arm.

"Edward what do you believe my power is?" I ask.

"Well Jasper from what I hear from your thoughts I think that you have a power dealing with emotions. Jasper I believe that you are able to feel emotions, I want you to focus on me and tell me what you feel" Edward says.

I pause for a moment focusing on him before looking at him and saying, "Smug"

"That's what I'm feeling Jasper, I want you to try it on everyone else in the room now." Edward says smiling at Carlisle in a way that looks almost like he's gloating about being correct.

I focus on Esme "love" Then Carlisle "intrigued" then Bella "calm" then lastly on Alice "pride and love"

The entire family stares at me in shock except for Edward who just kisses Bella's head and looks at everyone smugly. _Edward I now understand why people want to smack you 99.9% of the time._ I think at him laughing slightly as he just rolls his eyes at me.

"Jasper how did you know exactly what we were feeling?" Carlisle says looking at me, before turning to Edward. "Alright son I'll admit that he is an empath."

"I just focused on you and I just feel it." I tell him.

"You're sure that you don't do anything else to make it work?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes" I say starting to get really annoyed. Why would I tell you a lie? I never have before. God this is just so annoying!

"Jasper calm down please." Alice says.

"Sorry darlin'" I say calming immediately.

"Jasper you can not only sense emotions but you can manipulate them as well. I think just now you got annoyed with me and wanted us all to know it subconsciously so your made us all feel the same way." Carlisle explains to me.

"Wow, so if I wanted I could change all of your emotions not that I can see why I would, but if I wanted to I could?"

"Exactly! Its like Bella can control when Edward can here her thoughts, and when she wants to protect the minds of other people, and Alice can sometimes choose what she wants a vision to focus on. Your also like Edward in the fact that you know every emotion around you, while he knows everything and you can both zero in on one person." I look at him blankly for a second taking it all it.

I guess I'm a gifted vampire, or at least I'm able to feel others emotions, who would want that kind of power. It could be nice, I mean I would know if I ever hurt Alice in any way. I would also know exactly what type of emotional climate I'm working with so I don't say the wrong thing and make some one angry. Then again it could be a cure, if I'm with someone who hates themselves a lot then I would be able to feel their self loathing as my own, or I could feel all the lust of teenage boys. Much like how Emmett is feeling about Rose right now, but the lust of the teenage boys could be toward Alice! How would I control my self! Alice is mine!

"Jasper its much worse to HEAR what they're thinking trust me. And you'll get to the point where you just tune Emmett out in basically everyway."

"HEY EDDIE NOT COOL" Emmett shouts from upstairs.

Everyone in the room just rolls their eyes at Emmett, used to his behavior.

"I knew Jazzy was going to be special Carlisle! Its why I love him so much!" Alice says looking at me.

I just smile, Alice is the love of my life and now I really and truly get to spend the rest of eternity.

* * *

**There ya go! Hope ya enjoyed it :D Review for one final chapter **


End file.
